Me and Thee and Her
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: Starsky meets the woman of his dreams but is she really all she seems to be and where does Hutch fit in?
1. Chapter 1

It was your typical Wednesday morning at the precinct with the usual flurry of activity that always started the workday.

Hutch was already busy at his desk typing up the finishing remarks to yesterday's reports that his ever so reliable partner had promised to finish last night.

Starsky had insisted Hutch cut out early yesterday due to the fact that the blond was suffering from one of his excruciating migraines.

Starsky had told Hutch not to worry about the reports that he would take care of them himself.

Well needless to say Hutch was not the least bit surprised when he walked into the office the following morning and saw them still sitting on the desk in the very same spot he had left them the night before.

Hutch glanced up at the clock.

The time was now 9:07 and still no sign of Starsky.

"Buddy you're pushing your luck!" Hutch whispered to himself as he shook his head.

Hutch knew it would only be a matter of time before Dobey would come storming out of his office demanding to know where his partner was.

Just then, as if on cue Starsky came sauntering into the office belting out a chorus of "Oh What a Beautiful Morning."

Hutch cringed as he looked over at Dobey's office door.

"Starsk ole pal…you'd better pipe down…if Dobey hears that your just now coming in you're gonna be singing a different tune real quick!" Hutch said in a subdued voice.

Starsky realizing the truth to his partner's words hurriedly poured himself a cup of coffee and quickly took a seat at his desk.

He commenced to shuffling a stack of papers that laid haphazardly in front of him trying to give the impression that he had been working at his desk all morning.

Hutch simple looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You can be damn lucky partner that Dobey…." the blond started to say when the door to Dobey's office opened and their superior walked out.

Hutch stopped in mid-sentence as Dobey walked over to them with an irritated look on his face.

Starsky extended in a very chipper tone of voice "Good morning Cap'n and how are you this very fine morning!"

"Never mind that!" Dobey growled ignoring Starsky's morning salutations.

"Suppose you tell me where yesterday's reports are…you know..the ones that were supposed to be on my desk oh…I don't know…._**yesterday**_!" he bellowed.

"Ahhhhh…yeah Cap'n!" Starsky started to exclaim as he shot Hutch a deer in the headlights look while riffling through the stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh here they are Starsk!" Hutch said in a slightly agitated tone of voice.

"They must have somehow gotten mixed in with my paperwork….you know…after you finished them _**last night**_!" Hutch added with a look of annoyance.

"Huh….oh yeah….I guess so….thanks buddy!" Starsky replied with a look of pure gratitude on his face although he was fully aware he was going to get an earful from the blond later.

Starsky briefly thumbed through the reports before handing them to their captain.

"Here ya' go Cap'n!" Starsky said with a smug look on his face.

"All nice and neat…dated…signed…and typed in triplicate…just the way you like them!" Starsky added as he smiled at his partner.

"Well now Starsky…I'm impressed!" Dobey exclaimed as he leafed through the reports while Hutch threw Starsky an "I don't believe it!" look.

"Think nothing of it Cap'n it was my pleasure!" Starsky added as he glanced back at his partner who was shaking his head and growing steadily more irritated.

"Ahhh..Hutch helped a little bit on those too Cap'n!" Starsky quickly stated to appease the blond.

Hutch simply frowned at his partner.

Dobey proceeded to walk back to his office as he studied the reports then stopped short right at his door and turned back around.

"Oh just one more thing Starsky!" Dobey said to the dark haired man.

"Whats that Cap'n?" Starsky asked with a smile.

"The next time you come in late again like you did today and like you did yesterday and the day before that...you're gonna find yourself on traffic control down on Fifth and Elm helping little old ladies to cross the street!" Dobey shouted.

Starsky's smug look quickly disappeared from his face as Hutch chuckled.

"Do you think that's funny Hutchinson!" Dobey asked the blond loudly.

Hutch quickly sat up straight in his chair and said "No Sir…I do not Sir…in fact I was just telling Starsky here that he needs to be more punctual and…"

"Can it Hutchinson…or you'll be walking the same beat as your partner do I make myself clear!"

"Yes Sir…crystal clear Sir..thank you!" Hutch stammered.

Both Starsky and Hutch let out a huge sigh of relief as they watched Dobey turn and retreat back into his office closing the door behind him.

"Suck-up!" Starsky said to the blond as he got up and poured himself another cup of coffee.

"So…ahhh Starsk..suppose you tell me just why you've been late every day this week…what's going on?" Hutch asked curiously.

Starsky looked over at Hutch with the biggest, goofiest grin on his face and replied "I'm in love Hutch…head over heels…madly truly in love!"

"I think I've finally found the woman of my dreams Buddy!" Starsky added with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ohhhh you're in love huh?" Hutch responded.

"What is that now…the fifth time in less than three weeks!" Hutch added jokingly.

"No no no…I'm really serious this time Pal…and besides for your information I have been seeing Izzy exclusively going on four weeks now!" Starsky stated.

"Oh really…so if it's so serious how's come this is the first I'm hearing about the future Mrs. Starsky?" Hutch asked somewhat intrigued.

"Well I didn't want to jinx it!" Starsky said as he crossed his fingers.

"Ohhh..I see…so when does your best friend get to meet this mystery woman of yours anyway?" Hutch asked his partner.

"Actually…I was thinking if you and Eve aren't doing anything Friday night…maybe the two of you could join us for dinner!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Friday night…yeah…I'll check with Eve first but I don't think we have anything else going on!" Hutch replied.

"I'm tellin' ya' Hutch you're gonna' love her…she's beautiful..funny and not to mention smart…she's a lawyer you know!" Starsky boasted.

"A lawyer huh…very impressive Starsk!" Hutch said surprisingly.

Just then the door to Dobey's office reopened and their superior stepped out.

He looked at the two men still seated at their desk.

"Are you two still here!" he shouted.

"Suppose you both get off your behinds and get out there and hit the streets instead of sitting around here all day!" Dobey ordered loudly.

Starsky quickly stood up, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and pulled his partner up out of his chair.

"I was just telling Hutch here that very same thing Cap'n!" Starsky replied as he pulled Hutch out the door.

"Who's the suck-up now!" Hutch exclaimed as they walked down the hall and out the front door.

As they made their way to the Torino Starsky belted out another chorus of "Oh What a Beautiful Morning."

"Everything's going my way!" Starsky sung merrily.

Hutch chimed in "You know Starsk…you're a regular Starsky and Hammerstein!"

"Hammer who?" the dark haired man asked the blond.

"Exactly!" Hutch replied as he opened the passenger side of the Torino and climbed inside.

The rest of the work week had passed rather quickly and Friday night had finally arrived.

Starsky hadn't really told Hutch too much more about his new lady friend only that she worked at the law firm Benson, Benson and Wentworth and that they met at his bank one morning when he went in to cash his paycheck.

Starsky was walking into the bank as she was walking out.

She had her head down leafing through some papers she was carrying and he was trying to fill out a deposit slip as he was walking through the door.

Neither one was paying too much attention and they ran smack dab into one another.

Her papers went flying every which way and scattered across the floor.

She was terribly embarrassed and apologized profusely.

As they both bent down to retrieve her papers their foreheads banged together and he knocked her over.

It was then Starsky's turn to be embarrassed and his face turned red as a beet.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss…I wasn't watching where you were going….I mean I wasn't watching where _**I **_was going!" Starsky stammered as he helped her to her feet.

They both laughed at his verbal stumble.

"You know…if you really wanted to get to know me you could have just said hello!" Starsky added as he laid on the charm and they both laughed again.

"David Starsky!" he exclaimed as he held out his hand and introduced himself.

She smiled and took his hand and replied "Isabella Russo!"

As they commenced to talking one thing led to another and before long Starsky had asked her out on a date.

They hit it off immediately and begun seeing each other exclusively ever since.

The guys decided to meet at the new Italian restaurant that had just opened up down on Ocean Street for dinner and drinks then dancing afterwards at their favorite club.

Hutch and Eve had already arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a quiet table off to the side with their backs to the rest of the patrons.

He was placing soft kisses up and down her bare arm and whispering provocative things in her ear.

He'd been dating Eve going on two months now.

They had met one morning at a local art gallery in town.

He'd been jogging by the gallery when he noticed a woman placing a beautiful watercolor landscape in the window.

He stopped to admire the painting as well as the woman placing it there.

He smiled his ever so dazzling smile and proceeded to enter the front door.

Naturally being 6:25 in the morning the gallery wasn't opened yet but the woman was so captivated by Hutch's smile and rugged good looks she unlocked the door and let him in.

Hutch was immediately smitten with the woman.

She was a drop dead gorgeous blond with the most amazing green eyes.

Eve was equally smitten with the tall, handsome blond with the piercing blue eyes.

Needless to say Hutch left the gallery with the painting and the woman's phone number.

Starsky and his girl arrived fifteen minutes later and he was bubbling over with excitement.

He could not wait to show off his new lady love to his best friend.

Isabella looked radiant as always, a dark eyed, raven haired beauty with a body that just wouldn't quit.

She was wearing a form fitting strapless red dress with slits up the sides to reveal long slender legs that went on forever.

"Hutch is going to flip!" Starsky said to himself as he admired her beauty.

Starsky scanned the crowd and his eyes soon fell upon the two blondes seated at the table who appeared to be attached at the lips.

Starsky rolled his eyes at their public display of affection.

"Wait till you get a load of my lady Pal!" Starsky said under his breath as he smirked.

He took Isabella's elbow and led her over towards the table that Hutch and Eve occupied.

Hutch and Eve were giggling and carrying on like a couple of teenagers oblivious to anything and anyone around them.

So oblivious that Starsky and his date stood there for several seconds before Starsky had to clear his throat to get their attention.

Hutch and Eve immediately detached themselves from one another and Eve quickly dabbed Hutch's face and neck with a napkin to remove all traces of lipstick.

"Hutch..Eve….I'd like you to meet Isabella!" Starsky said proudly.

"Isabella…in spite of their lewd and lascivious behavior…this is my partner…and although I'm slightly embarrassed to admit it at the moment…my best friend…and his lovely companion Eve Bennett!" Starsky added as he introduced his lady.

Smiling, Hutch promptly rose from the table and turned to meet Starsky's dream girl.

His smile quickly diminished as the color drained from his face.

Hutch and Isabella stood there staring at one another with a look of utter surprise on their faces.

Starsky and Eve looked equally surprised as they glanced at one another as well.

After several seconds of awkward silence Hutch finally stammered "B-B-Bella…I don't believe it what…."

"Hello Ken!" Isabella replied as she held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

Hutch, still dumbfounded took the offered hand and held it a little longer than necessary and a lot longer to Starsky's liking.

Starsky soon thought it was high time to get involved in the conversation.

"You two know each other?" he asked the rather mute question already knowing the answer.

Hutch and Isabella nodded still not taking their eyes off one another.

By this time Eve was feeling a little left out and decided to join in on the conversation as well.

"Hello Isabella!" Eve said as she extended her hand.

Isabella reluctant to take her eyes off of Hutch extended her hand to Eve.

"Hello….ahhhh Eve is it?" Isabella replied not seeming the least bit interested in the blonde woman.

"Yes that's right!" Eve responded as she possessively placed her hand in the crook of Hutch's arm and pulled herself closer to him.

The act did not go unnoticed by anyone, especially Isabella.

Hutch soon realized how uncomfortable the whole situation was becoming.

He smiled at the blonde as he placed his arm around her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Starsky who was still feeling a bit insecure made the next remark.

"Still waiting for an answer here Buddy….just how do you two know each other?" Starsky demanded.

At first neither Hutch nor Isabella spoke, both waiting for the other to reply.

Then Hutch offered up the information.

"Well…ahhhhh..Starsk….Bella…I-I-I mean..Isabella and I..we go back quite a ways don't we?" Hutch replied nervously.

Isabella nodded at the blond as he continued.

"W-W-We met in out freshman year of college in Duluth!" Hutch stuttered.

"She was majoring in criminal law and I…." Hutch started to say.

"And Ken was going to be the world's next greatest Neurosurgeon!" Isabella interrupted with a devilish smile.

"And….since you're David's partner now…that obviously didn't happen did it?" she said almost coldly.

"No…I guess not huh!" Hutch responded slightly irritated.

"I decided to follow in another line of work!" the blond added.

"Much to your father's dismay I'm sure!" Isabella replied smugly.

"That is so like you Ken!" she added in a tone not lost on the others.

Hutch started to raise his finger but Starsky quickly intervened.

"Okay….boy am I starving…how about we all sit down and enjoy a nice _**quiet**_, relaxing dinner...whatta ya' say huh!" Starsky exclaimed as he shot Hutch a pleading glance.

Hutch wanting desperately to alleviate the awkward situation smiled at his partner and replied "Sure Starsk…sounds good!"

Hutch pulled out Eve's chair for her as she sat down and Starsky did the same for Isabella.

The remainder of the evening progressed without further incident but the lack of communication between Hutch and Isabella proved to be a killjoy for the rest of the night.

After having a few drinks that followed their evening meal the two couples simply said their goodnights and went their own separate ways.

Hutch tried to put his hand around Eve's waist as they left the restaurant but she pulled away and walked in a hurried pace to Hutch's beat up old Ford.

He started to open the car door for her but she beat him to it and climbed inside slamming the door angrily.

Hutch just looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"Looks like it's going to be a long quiet drive home tonight Hutchinson!" He whispered to himself as he made his way to the driver's side of the car and got in.

He glanced over at Eve and was immediately taken back as he saw traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Oh Evie…sweetheart please don't cry!" he whispered softly as he brushed the tears from her left cheek as she began to sob.

"I realize I must have been a total cad the way I acted in there tonight and I'm sorry!" He said lovingly as he took her shaking hand in his kissing her opened palm.

"You have every right to be angry with me but will you at least talk to me!" the blond pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Ken…that it's alright!" she spouted out.

"I seen the way you two looked at each other tonight…the way you couldn't take your eyes off one another!" she added.

"How do you think that made me feel….how do you think that made Dave feel?" she asked angrily.

Up to that moment Hutch was so concerned about Eve's feelings he hadn't even given Starsky much thought.

"My God…I can only imagine what he's thinking right now!" Hutch thought to himself.

"You're right sweetie and Starsky and I will have a nice long talk in the morning but right now I want to talk about how you're feeling!" Hutch said quietly.

Eve remained silent.

"I was just as surprised to see Isabella tonight as you and Starsky were!" he replied.

She pulled her hand away from his and folded her arms in front of her defiantly.

Hutch sighed heavily.

"It was a long time ago Evie….she means nothing to me now…I swear!" Hutch said softly trying to convince her.

"Just how well _**did**_ know her Ken?" Eve questioned him.

He paused before he answered.

"It's just like I said before Eve…we met in college and we dated for a while!" Hutch replied suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"And just how long did the two of you date…if you don't mind me asking!" she asked inquisitively.

Hutch paused again before responding.

"We were together for two years!" Hutch replied looking directly in her eyes.

"Two years!" she exclaimed.

"And what happened between the two of you?" she asked as her sobbing continued.

"Hah…what happened was she wanted a hell of a lot more than what I could possibly ever have given her!" Hutch said with dismay.

Eve noticed a look of utter sadness on the blond's face just before he turned to look out the driver's side window.

Hutch had to turn away.

He didn't want Eve to see the tears welling in his eyes for he knew it would only make her feel worse.

"So I take it you two did not part on the best of terms then?" she asked almost pleased.

"Noooo…we definitely did not!" Hutch said adamantly as he continued to stare out the window.

"But you really loved her didn't you?" Eve asked nervously not really wanting to hear his answer.

Hutch was silent at first then replied "Yes…I loved her!"

"And she loved you?" she asked softly.

"Obviously not as much as I thought!" Hutch said somberly.

"Well you know what I think?" she added trying to change the topic of conversation.

"What's that?" Hutch asked curiously as he turned his head back to face her.

"I think she's a damn fool for letting you go!" she replied with a smile.

This made Hutch smile as well.

Eve reached over and kissed his cheek.

Hutch responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

She returned the kiss with one even more passionate than the one he gave her.

"Wow!" was all Hutch could say.

"Ken…how fast do you think you can get us back to your place!" she asked out of breath.

"Why….what did you have in mind?" he asked playfully.

She leaned over and whispered provocatively in his ear as her hand traced his inner thigh and with that he turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot.

Starsky drove Isabella home in silence not knowing what to say to her.

"You're awful quiet David!" Isabella said as she laid her head gently on his shoulder.

"Can you blame me!" he replied somewhat irritated.

"You're not mad at me are you love?" she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

He was silent at first then he turned and looked into her dark brown eyes and melted.

"No…I'm not mad at you Izzy…just a little surprised that's all!" he replied with a frown.

"You and Hutch….you were pretty serious huh?" Starsky asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter waiting for a reply.

"I thought we were but I guess Ken had other ideas!" she replied with resentment in her voice.

"He dumped me….left me without saying a word…no goodbye…no nothing!" she added angrily.

"That doesn't sound like Hutch!" Starsky said, surprised with her words.

"Yes well…perhaps you don't know Ken as well as you think you do!" she said adamantly.

Starsky did not respond.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

The next morning Eve was just leaving Hutch's apartment when they heard Starsky's Torino pull up to the curb.

"I think that's my cue Lover!" Eve said as she kissed Hutch before heading out the door.

"Good luck with Dave…I think you're going to need it!" she said jokingly as she gently jabbed him in the ribs.

"Thanks a lot darlin'…see you tonight!" Hutch replied as he watched her walk out the door the same time Starsky was walking in.

"Good morning Dave!" Eve said bubbly as she passed by.

"Mornin'!" was all he said as he replied.

Starsky stopped and stared at his partner before entering the room.

Hutch forced a smile, closed the door and followed his friend into the kitchen.

"Boy you're up early partner… you want some coffee!" Hutch asked trying to sound upbeat.

"No!" Starsky responded.

"How about some bacon and eggs or I can make…" Hutch started to say as he opened the fridge.

"No…nothing!" Starsky replied, sounding irritated.

Hutch was beginning to feel a little nervous as his partner leered at him.

"Boy that was some night last night wasn't it?" Hutch said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Let's just say it didn't go as I had planned!" Starsky said with agitation.

Hutch then proceeded to mix up his morning breakfast shake.

He actually had no appetite he just wanted to keep himself busy so he could avoid looking his friend in the eye.

Several minutes drug on before either of them spoke.

Then it was Hutch who said "Yes that was some night!"

"We've already established that Hutch!" Starsky said angrily.

Hutch was definitely feeling very nervous.

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" Hutch asked as he reached for an empty cup.

"Can the idle chit-chat Hutch….I want to hear all about you and Izzy and I want to hear it now!" Starsky demanded.

Hutch was slightly taken back by his friend's tone of voice as well as the use of Starsky's pet name for _**his**_ former lover.

"Izzy huh!" Hutch said defensively.

"Yeah Izzy….what's the deal with you two?" Starsky asked angrily.

"Starsky there is no deal…we knew each other a long..long time ago…end of story!" Hutch spouted back as he slammed down the empty coffee mug and retreated into the living room.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Starsky said with his voice raised.

"You're not talking Starsky…you're shouting!" Hutch replied as he pointed his finger at his partner before sitting down on the sofa.

"How long were you two together?" Starsky asked ignoring Hutch's last statement.

Hutch did not respond.

"Was it serious?" Starsky asked his unresponsive partner.

Hutch sighed heavily before replying.

"We were together for two years Starsk so yeah…it was serious!" Hutch blurted out.

Starsky was immediately taken back.

"Two years!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Starsky..two years..now you know…are you satisfied!" Hutch shouted back as he stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

Starsky unwilling to give up followed the blond into the kitchen.

"So what happened that it didn't work out?" Starsky continued to probe.

"Oh come on Starsk…you know how some relationships are…it just didn't work out!" Hutch said growing increasingly agitated.

"We were just kids back then…we grew up..we grew apart…we both wanted different things in life so we split up….that's all there is to it!" Hutch added as he placed his coffee mug in the sink.

"So you're sure that's it huh?" Starsky asked trying to ease his own mind.

"Yes Starsk…that's all there is to it….now partner we have the weekend off..what do you say we take advantage of it and enjoy the time we have left okay!" Hutch pleaded with his friend as he placed his hand on Starsky shoulder and squeezed.

"Okay…but just one more thing before I shut up!" Starsky replied.

"Oh for Pete's sake Starsky!" Hutch said as he shoved a kitchen chair back under the table.

"Just one more thing Hutch…for the sake of our long standing friendship okay!" Starsky pleaded.

Hutch took a deep breath and replied jokingly "Alright Starsk…for the sake of our long standing friendship…which I might add at the moment is starting to wear very thin!"

"The thing is Hutch…I dig her…I mean I really dig her…hell I might even be falling in love with her!" Starsky said with a lump in his throat.

"Oh come on Starsk…you barely know the woman and suddenly you're in love with her!" Hutch said defensively.

"How could anyone not fall in love with her? Starsky argued back.

"She's an incredible woman…she's beautiful…she got a terrific sense of humor…she smart…" Starsky added.

"She's out of your league!" Hutch butted in as he finished his partner's sentence.

Starsky was stunned by his friend's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Starsky asked angrily.

Hutch regretted his words as soon as he said them.

"You don't think I have enough smarts to keep a woman like her happy…is that what you're trying to tell me _**Buddy**_?" Starsky asked as his anger boiled over.

"Starsk…I'm sorry…that's not what I meant…" Hutch tried to apologize.

"Just save it…it's pretty clear how you feel _**partner**_!" Starsky shouted as he turned and walked towards the door.

Hutch not wanting their conversation to end the way it was ending rushed to his partner and grabbed his arm.

"Starsk I'm sorry…please don't leave like this..let's just sit down and…" Hutch started to plead with his friend.

Starsky in a fit of anger pushed Hutch back and slammed him against a nearby wall, raising his fist, preparing to strike Hutch in the face.

Hutch is shocked beyond belief as he glares at his friend.

"Go ahead…you wanna' hit me…then hit me!" Hutch shouted.

"Come on do it…you've been wanting to do it ever since Kira!" Hutch added as he waited for the blow.

Starsky stood there, his body pressed up against Hutch's, staring at his best friend with what Hutch thought was pure hatred in his eyes.

Starsky pulled back his fist and let it fly, smashing it into the wall just inches from Hutch's head.

They both just stood there looking at one another, both of them not believing what had just transpired between the two of them.

Hutch then looked down at his friend's bloody knuckles.

"Jesus Starsk…let me look at your hand Buddy!" Hutch says remorsefully as he took hold of Starsky bloody hand.

Just for a moment Starsky weakened and leaned into his partner, but only for a moment.

Much to Hutch's surprise Starsky suddenly stiffened and pulled himself away, ripping his hand from Hutch's grasp.

He quickly stormed out the door slamming it loudly behind him.

As the slamming of the door echoed through the apartment Hutch stood there in shock.

"Hutchinson…sometimes you can be such a god damn idiot!" Hutch said, cursing himself as he walked over to the sofa and flopped down with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

After his argument with Hutch Starsky returned home fuming.

He grabbed a pack of frozen peas from the freezer and winced as he placed it across his swollen knuckles.

He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed.

He had made plans to meet Isabella for lunch and he was already running late.

As the cold bag of peas started to numb his hand he walked over to the sofa and sat down to rest for a few minutes.

His thoughts quickly drifted back to the fight at Hutch's.

The idea that he almost struck his best friend over a woman, again, suddenly made him feel very guilty.

"What the hell is it with us Partner?" Starsky said out loud as he shook his head.

He leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

He kept visualizing Hutch's face at the moment he threw the punch near his head.

The hurtful look on his friend's face would not be something he was easily going to forget.

He thought about calling the blond to apologize but then he recalled Hutch's words when he referred to Isabella being out of his league and his blood began to boil all over again.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall again and sighed.

Isabella was expecting him at Huggy's in less than half an hour.

He was determined to enjoy his lunch with Isabella regardless of the day's earlier events so he pushed all thoughts of his blond partner aside, got up, threw the peas back in the freezer and headed out the door.

When Starsky entered Huggy's he saw Isabella seated at the bar sipping on a glass of iced tea.

He walked up behind her and said in a husky voice "Hey pretty lady…come here often?"

She turned and smiled at the dark haired man.

"You do realize you are fifteen minutes late don't you!" she said playfully as she tugged on his shirt collar pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry honey but something came up!" Starsky replied apologetically as he kissed the tip of her nose.

He looked around the bar and said "Wanna grab a table?"

"Yes…I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she stood up and took his hand.

"Ahhhh!" Starsky hissed as she squeezed his injured hand.

"What is it David?" she asked with concern as she looked down at his hand.

"It's nothing…..I caught it in the car door!" he lied.

"Oh my….that must have been painful!" she replied.

"You have no idea darlin'!" Starsky added.

Just then he noticed Huggy coming out from the back and he signaled to him.

They made their way to a nearby table and sat down.

"What it is brother!" Huggy exclaimed as he walked over to the couple.

"Hi ya' Hug!" Starsky said to his friend.

"Well well Starsky…looks like your stepping up in the world!" Huggy replied as his eyes raked over Starsky's lady.

Starsky and Isabella both smiled at the black man.

"Hug this is Isabella….Isabella…this is my good friend Huggy Bear!" Starsky said as he introduced them.

"MmmHmmm…your name fits you well my beauty!" Huggy said as he kissed her hand.

Isabella blushed.

"Huggy Bear….you must be the owner of this wonderful establishment!" she stated.

"She's smart too Hug!" Starsky exclaimed as he tap his temple.

"Oh stop!" she laughed as she slapped his knee.

"So…what can I get you two fine lookin' folks?" Huggy asked as he prepared to write down their order.

"David tells me you make the best burgers in town!" Isabella said with a smile.

"The man obviously has good taste!" Huggy replied, referring to both Isabella and the burger.

"Then I'll have a burger…medium rare…no onions and a side salad!" Isabella stated then looked at Starsky.

"Make that two Hug….and a beer!" Starsky added.

"You got it…coming right up!" Huggy said as he smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Well what do you think?" Starsky asked as he looked around the place.

"Well…it certainly has an atmosphere about it!" Isabella replied as she looked around the bar room.

"I take it you and Ken come here often!" she added.

Starsky tensed up when she said his partner's name.

"Yeah!" was his only reply.

She noticed a change in his attitude immediately.

"David….about last night….you do not need to feel threatened in any way about my past relationship with Ken…that was a long time ago…it's over and done with!" she said reassuringly as she squeezed his uninjured hand.

"Yeah…that's what he said too!" Starsky replied as Huggy walked back to their table with their drinks and salads.

He placed them on the table and Starsky and Isabella thanked him as he walked back to the bar.

"So….you spoke to Ken then…about him and me?" she asked inquisitively.

He nodded as he took a sip of his beer.

"What else did he have to say…about us?" she asked, her interest peaked.

"Not much…only that you both were too young…you wanted different things in life…stuff like that!" he replied wishing she would change the subject.

"So did he…." She started to ask.

"Izzy…I don't wanna talk about Hutch and you…right now I wanna enjoy _**our**_ lunch together, just _**you **_and _**me**_...okay!" Starsky said slightly agitated.

"I'm sorry David…of course!" she said with a smile as Huggy brought the remainder of their meal.

Hutch was working on his third beer by the time he got up enough nerve to call his friend.

He dialed Starsky's number and let it ring repeatedly but no one answered.

He knew he had to make amends with his partner so he finished his final beer, grabbed his jacket and car keys and took off out the door.

Meanwhile Starsky and Isabella had finished there meal and headed for Starsky's apartment.

As they climbed the steps to his apartment she placed her hand in the back pocket of his jeans.

They paused at the door and he kissed her hungrily.

He quickly unlocked the door and she pulled him inside.

In a fit of passion she feverously ripped his shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere.

She then undid his belt buckle as he pulled her in for another long hot kiss.

He placed his hands on her thighs and picked her up.

As he did so she wrapped her long legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom.

As Hutch made his way to Starsky's place he played over again and again in his head the fight between the two of them.

He realized he had to accept the fact that Starsky maybe was truly in love with Isabella.

He only wanted what was best for his friend and if Isabella was the one woman who could make his best friend happy then he had to respect Starsky's decision, after all, what he had with Isabella ended long ago, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

After their arduous lovemaking Starsky and Isabella laid on Starsky's bed entwined and out of breath.

As she ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest he suddenly said "Boy…I sure could go for some chocolate ice cream!"

Isabella cracked up.

"David..you can't be serious…after the huge meal you just had at Huggy's!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but there's always room for ice cream he said as he kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed.

She watched as he slid his jeans up over his naked hips.

"You are serious!" she said as she chuckled.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes….it's just a couple blocks away…I'll walk down and be back in a jiffy!" he said as he pulled on a tee shirt and stepped into his sneakers.

"Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone!" he said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I take a shower while you're gone?" she asked as she ruffled his curly hair.

"Be my guest!" he replied as he hurried out the door.

After he left she laid there for several seconds then with a heavy sigh she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Hutch pulled up in front of Starsky's place a few minutes later happy to see his partner's Torino there.

He sat in his own car contemplating what he was going to say to his friend.

Then with a heavy heart he climbed out from behind the wheel and made his way up the steps

Isabella had just stepped out of the shower and was drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

She wrapped a towel around herself, not even bothering to finish drying the rest of her body.

"Oh David…let me guess…you forgot your wallet and your keys!" she said to herself as she walked out in the living room and to the door.

"David…I swear you are so…." She started to say as she opened the door, expecting to see Starsky.

She stopped in mid-sentence, shocked to see Hutch instead standing on the other side.

Hutch was equally shocked.

"Ken!" she said with surprise.

"B-Bella!" he acknowledged as he caught sight of her half naked figure wrapped around the wet towel, not leaving anything for the imagination.

He tried to divert his eyes but was unable to.

"Ahhh..is S-S-Starsky here?" he asked stammering.

"You just missed him…he stepped out for a moment but he'll be back shortly!" she said with a smile.

Hutch watched her, mesmerized as droplets of water ran down the nape of her neck and onto her half exposed breast.

He soon realized she knew he was staring and he quickly looked away.

"Well Kenneth…I do believe you're blushing!" she said playfully.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I'll wait for Starsky outside!" he said with embarrassment as he started to walk away.

"Oh don't be silly Ken…please come in!" she exclaimed as she took hold of his arm and pulled him inside.

She allowed her hand to linger on his arm for a few seconds longer before pulling away.

Both stood in silence staring at one another before Isabella finally spoke up.

"Oh…would you like a beer!" she asked as she pointed to the kitchen.

"No…no thanks!" Hutch replied nervously.

"Well then please…sit down!" she said as she walked towards the sofa and chair.

She was just about to sit down when she noticed Hutch still eyeing her.

"Ooops…I should probably go put something on!" she said as she headed for the bedroom.

He watched her walk away, his eyes traveling down her long slender legs to her bare feet as they left wet footprints on the hardwood floor.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and he let out a sigh of relief.

"For Christ's Sake Hutchinson….pull yourself together! He whispered to himself as he took a seat on the sofa.

She came back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans and one of Starsky's old shirts.

As Hutch spied the familiar shirt he suddenly became very envious.

"There is that better?" she asked with a smile.

Hutch simply smiled as well.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" she asked politely as she purposely squeezed past Hutch sitting on the sofa.

"No really I'm fine thanks!" he replied as he tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

She sat down beside him and he could smell the sweet smell of her recently shampooed hair.

Out of the blue Hutch spoke.

"Bella…what are your intentions with Starsky?" he asked as he looked her directly in the eye.

"My intentions?" she asked somewhat surprised at his sudden forwardness.

"I don't wanna see Starsky get hurt!" Hutch replied.

"And what makes you think I'm going to hurt him?" she asked defensively.

"He's had some pretty big heartaches when it comes to woman…I'd just hate to see him go down that road again!" Hutch stated as he thought of his partner.

Isabella stared at the blond.

"Can I tell you something Ken?" she asked sounding a bit unsure.

Hutch just nodded.

"I really think I've fallen in love with him!" she replied as she waited for his reaction.

She noticed his hand as he clenched the side of the sofa, turning his knuckles white.

"I just wish I knew how he felt about me!" she exclaimed.

"He's crazy about you Bella!" he blurted out, surprised with himself for divulging that information.

"Really!" she squealed with delight.

"Of course he is….I mean look at you…why wouldn't he be!" he added.

"Ken…I really do believe I can make him happy!" she proclaimed.

Hutch just smiled.

"Do you think you and I can call a truce…for David's sake?" she asked as she placed a hand on his elbow, sounding sincere.

Hutch pondered her words.

He then smiled and placed his hand atop hers.

"A truce it is!" he said happily.

"Thank you…for everything…for being a significant part of my past and a huge part of mine and David's future!" she said misty eyed.

"I only ever wanted you to be happy Bella above all else…you gotta believe that!" Hutch said tenderly as he cupped her chin.

Just then they heard a key jingling in the lock and the door opened.

Starsky stepped inside.

He was surprised to see the blond seated at the sofa with Isabella.

Hutch quickly stood up and turned towards his partner.

Their eyes locked briefly.

"What are you doing here?" Starsky asked adamantly.

Isabella was shocked by the tone of his Starsky's voice as she looked questionably at the blond.

Starsky walked into the kitchen carrying his sack of groceries.

Hutch followed him and Isabella's eyes followed them both.

"Can we talk…please!" Hutch pleaded with his friend.

Starsky was overwhelmed by the sincerity in his partner's voice.

Starsky looked over at Isabella.

Sensing that they wanted to be alone she got up from the sofa and slid on her sandals.

I have a few errands to run…I'll be back later!" she replied as she picked up her purse.

She gave Starsky a quick kiss on the lips, said goodbye to Hutch and was out the door.

"Wanna beer?" Starsky asked as he reached inside the fridge and pulled two out.

"No…I think I've had my quota for the afternoon thanks!" Hutch replied with a smile.

Starsky smirked as he put one of the bottles back.

He walked back into the living room and sat down not saying a word.

He motioned for Hutch to take a seat beside him.

Hutch quickly obeyed.

Starsky waited for Hutch to begin.

"How's the hand?" Hutch asked with concern as he eyed the badly scraped and bruised knuckles as it rested on the sofa.

"I'll live!" Starsky replied as he held up the injured hand and shook it.

He placed it back down on the sofa and Hutch gently picked it back up and held it in his.

After a brief period of silence the blond spoke.

"I'm sorry Buddy!" Hutch said with remorse.

"That was a really rotten thing for me to say about Bella…Isabella being out of your league…It's not true!" the blond continued.

"You have a lot to offer a woman…hell if I was a woman I'd be fallen all over you!" Hutch said with a laugh.

"Gee…is this a proposal Hutchinson!" Starsky joked as Hutch continued to hold his hand.

"Cause if it is I think you should know I don't put out on the first date….and I'm gonna need to see a ring!" Starsky added as he smiled at the blond.

They both began to laugh hysterically.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Nothin' to forgive Babe!" Starsky said softly as he placed his other hand over Hutch's.

"Hey…we never did get the chance to go dancin' last night…whatta' ya' say we go tonight?" Starsky asked with excitement in his voice.

Hutch chuckled "Sure Buddy whatever you want!"

The evening was progressing nicely and everyone was having a great time laughing and talking over drinks.

The DJ started to play a slow song and Isabella looked over at Hutch.

"Ken…you and I haven't had the chance to dance together yet tonight!" Isabella said smiling at Hutch.

Hutch just smiled and fingered his glass of beer.

"Eve dear…you don't mind if I borrow Ken for a few minutes do you?" Isabella asked as she stood up and tugged on Hutch's arm.

Eve had her armed wrapped around Hutch's other arm and just for a brief second refused to let go.

Hutch stood up and walked out on the floor with Isabella as Starsky smiled hesitantly.

"I guess not!" Eve replied with a look of distain.

As the couple started dancing a smile came across Isabella's face.

"This sure brings back a lot of happy memories doesn't it Ken?" she asked the blond.

Hutch simply smiled.

"You use to take me dancing all the time when we were together" she said softly as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Hutch remained silent.

Isabella looked over at their table and noticed Eve glaring at her.

"How long have you and Eve been together?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.

"A little over two months!" He replied as he looked over at the blond then at his partner.

"She seems really nice Ken" she said sweetly.

"She's pretty special!" Hutch said as he looked back over at Eve and smiled.

Eve returned a forced smile.

"A bit possessive though don't you think!" Isabella added as she nuzzled her head further under the blond's chin.

Hutch could smell the perfume on the nape of her neck.

It was the same perfume she always wore when they were together and it brought back memories that were buried long ago.

"Be nice Bella!" he playfully warned.

"I'm sorry Ken…old habits are hard to break…and old memories sometimes refuse to die" Isabella said softly as she lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

Hutch knew exactly what she was talking about as he held her in his arms closing his eyes.

Hutch and Isabella were both unaware that the music had stopped a few moments earlier as they continued to sway gently back and forth.

Starsky was watching them with concern then flashed an awkward smile at Eve.

Hutch opened his eyes when the DJ announced the next song.

Embarrassed he quickly released his hold on Isabella's waist and led her back to the table.

Starsky stood up with a smirk on his face directed towards his partner.

"I guess we got caught up in the song!" Hutch said blushing.

"_**It**_ is a beautiful song isn't it?" Starsky replied smugly as he pulled out Isabella's chair.

Just then Eve stood up.

"If you will excuse me…I need to powder my nose!" she stated as she headed for the ladies room in a huff.

"That's a good idea!" Isabella said as she too headed for the ladies restrooms.

Eve was at the mirror reapplying her lipstick, her temper flaring when Isabella walked in.

Isabella walked over to the mirror and stood by Eve as she opened her clutch.

"You two were awful chummy out there!" Eve spouted.

"Don't be a bitch Eve…it was only a dance!" Isabella spouted back.

Eve's mouth dropped open slightly with the other woman's comment.

"Alright…let's get something straight here…that is _**my **_man out there not yours!" Eve exclaimed as she pointed at the door.

"_**You**_ had your chance and you blew it…so _**back off**_!" Eve warned as she got in Isabella's face.

"Oh my….little kitty is showing her claws!" Isabella hissed.

"And here I thought you were such a meek little thing!" Isabella added snidely.

Eve's temper continued to flare.

"That's right Queenie….and when these claws come out you'd better watch out!" Eve spewed, glaring at Isabella.

"Well thats good sweetie….Ken always did love it when I was a tiger in bed!" Isabella retorted.

Eve was speechless.

"Oh the things we did when we made love Evie dear would have made you run and hide under the covers!" Isabella purred as she thought of all the countless times with the blond.

"He would always love it when I…." Isabella started to say coyly.

"Shut up you little whore!" Eve shouted as she gathered her makeup together.

"I don't even know what Ken ever seen in you…you're nothing but a lousy tramp!" Eve added as she proceeded to walk away.

"Oh…speaking of whores and tramps ..that reminds me…did Ken ever tell you about the time he dated a hooker?" Isabella asked the blond.

Eve stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ken would never date a hooker….you don't know what you're talking about!" Eve seethed as she turned back towards her arch rival.

"Oh yes…it's true…and it wasn't very long ago at that…and being a policeman and all…crazy isn't it?" Isabella added feeling very daring.

"You're a liar!" Eve fumed.

"You don't believe me…ask him yourself!" Isabella got in her face.

"Too bad though…she wound up dead…and it was Ken's fault too!" Isabella stated as she too gathered up her makeup and walked out the door.

Eve just stood there in shock, too shaken to move.

She waited several minutes before she was able to compose herself enough to walk out of the restroom.

Eve walked back to the table visible upset.

Hutch stood up and pulled out her chair for her.

"If you don't mind Ken I'd like to go home!" Eve exclaimed as she diverted her eyes away from Isabella.

Hutch looked at Starsky then Isabella.

"Sure honey!" Hutch replied as he pushed the chair back in and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders.

Hutch still had his hands on her shoulders as he led her away from the table.

"Goodnight" Hutch said quietly to Starsky and Isabella as they headed for the door.

Eve said nothing as they walked away.

Starsky looked at Isabella and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

Hutch had his arm around Eve's waist as they walked outside and to Hutch's car.

He opened the car door for her and she climbed inside.

She sat in silence as Hutch climbed in behind the wheel.

"What's wrong Eve?" Hutch asked the woman.

She said nothing.

"Oh come on Evie…if it was about the dance I…" Hutch began.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Eve blurted out the question.

"What?" Hutch asked, surprised by her forwardness.

"Ken I think we need to take a break from one another for a while until you can figure out what you want!" Eve exclaimed.

Hutch was speechless.

"Eve…I don't understand!" Hutch said clearly upset.

"I'm going to Italy in a few days on a buying trip for the gallery…I'll be gone for three weeks…maybe that will give you enough time to reevaluate our relationship!" she added curtly.

"Reevaluate are relationship….Eve you're making a big deal out of nothing here….come on…you know how I feel about you!" Hutch replied as he tried to take her hand.

She pulled it away.

"I thought I knew…now I'm not so sure about anything anymore!" she started to sob.

"I think there's a lot I don't know about you Ken!" she added coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked somewhat agitated.

"Just what I said!" Eve spouted

"Eve I think you're being very unreasonable…I…" Hutch started to say before she opened her door and started to get back out of the car.

"I'll walk home!" she declared angrily.

"Evie you _**are not**_ walking home…it's dark and it's late!" Hutch exclaimed as he watched her climb out of the car and slam the door.

"Eve…get back in the car!" he ordered.

Eve kept on walking.

"For Christ's sake Eve!" Hutch shouted as he got out of the car to follow after her.

Starsky and Isabella where just coming out of the club when they heard Hutch shouting.

They watched as Eve stormed away with the blond chasing after her.

"Eve get in the god damn car!" Hutch bellowed as he continued to follow her.

"Hey hey hey!" Starsky exclaimed as he stepped in.

"Let her go Hutch!" he said as he took hold of his friends arm to stop him.

As Hutch watched Eve go he pounded the hood of his car with the side of his fist.

"What happened?" Starsky asked the blond.

Hutch shook his head "I don't know!" he yelled.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Starsky asked as he watched the woman walk out of sight.

_**I don't know**_!" Hutch repeated as he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Well what set her off?" Starsky asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.

Hutch just continued to shake his head.

"That's strange….she seemed fine in the ladies room!" Isabella lied, trying to hide a smirk.

Hutch leaned against his car, he was at a loss for words.

"If you like Ken I can call her when I get home!" Isabella offered, putting on the innocent act.

"Thanks Isabella but I don't think it would do any good" Hutch replied somberly as he started to walk back to the other side of the car.

Starsky stopped him.

"Are you gonna' be okay?" he asked the blond as he placed his hand on Hutch's forearm.

"Yeah I guess…see you in the morning!" Hutch said to his partner.

"Goodnight Ken!" Isabella called out.

Hutch waved then climbed into his car and drove off.

Starsky looked at his lady then shook his head as he led her to his car.

In the darkness Starsky was unaware of the devilish smile on her lips.

The next morning Starsky drove to Hutch's to pick him up before heading off to work.

"Any word from Eve since last night?" Starsky asked the blond.

"Nope!" was all Hutch said as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with Starsky.

"Don't worry Buddy…she'll come around!" Starsky said trying to sound upbeat.

"I'm not so sure Starsk!" Hutch replied disenchanted.

They drove to the precinct in silence.

The next few days came and went and still no word from Eve.

Hutch was pretty well convinced it was over between the two of them and it saddened him.

Starsky's and Isabella's relationship on the other hand continued to blossom.

Several days had gone by and with his friend's recent breakup Starsky was feeling a bit guilty when he told Hutch that he needed to make a stop somewhere while on their lunch break.

He pulled into a parking spot in front of the local jewelry store feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh come on Starsk….don't tell me Lempski's is having a sale on watches again!" the blond said jokingly.

Starsky just merely smiled.

Starsky put the car in park and they climbed out.

As they entered the jewelry store the shop owner greeted the men with a smile.

"Ahhhh Mr. Starsky…I have your purchase in the back…just give me one moment please!" the jeweler stated as he disappeared into the back.

Hutch peered into the showcases as his partner paced back and forth in the small shop.

The shop owner returned a few minutes later carrying a small black box.

When Hutch spied the box and his heart skipped a beat.

"Here we are Sir!" Mr. Lempski called out as he opened the box for Starsky's inspection.

Starsky eyed the contents of the box with a smile while Hutch stood there frozen.

"It's beautiful Mr. Lempski….just beautiful!" Starsky declared.

"Thank you Mr. Starsky!" the shop keeper replied proudly.

"What's that?" Hutch chuckled nervously.

Starsky gave Hutch a closer look as he held the box in front of the blond.

"Well…what does it look like Partner….it's an engagement ring…what do you think!" Starsky asked with excitement.

"Ahhhh…it's….beautiful Starsky but ahhhh…aren't you moving awful fast Buddy?" Hutch questioned is friend.

Starsky frowned slightly as he handed the jeweler back the ring.

The shop keeper placed it in a black velvet bag with the paperwork and handed it back to the dark haired man.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Sir!" the store owner stated with a smile.

Starsky smiled back as he took the bag and walked out.

Hutch stood there for several seconds looking at the shop keeper before following his partner out.

Starsky was already in the car when Hutch came out of the shop.

He slowly walked over to the car stupefied.

He opened the passenger side door and got in.

As the blond sat there in silence Starsky spoke up.

"Hey…I know this is kinda' sudden but Hutch…I love her…I hope you can understand that Buddy!" Starsky said as he placed his hand on Hutch's arm.

Hutch was quiet.

Starsky sighed.

"I was kinda' hoping you'd be a little happier for me Partner…guess that would have been too much to ask for!" Starsky said with irritation in his voice as he turned the key in the ignition.

Hutch reached over and turned the ignition back off.

"You're right Buddy…I'm sorry…I am happy for you!" Hutch replied sincerely.

"Really?" Starsky questioned the blond.

"Really!" Hutch said with a smile.

Hutch held out his hand.

"Congratulations Partner!" Hutch exclaimed as he clasps his friends hand tightly.

"Thanks Hutch….none of this would mean much if I knew you were not okay with it!" Starsky said solemnly.

"I want you to be happy Babe and if you think Isabella is the one then I wish you both the best…I mean that with all my heart" Hutch said softly, meaning every word.

Starsky got a huge grin on his face, started up the car and drove off.

Just then their police radio went off.

"Zebra Three…Zebra Three…we have a ten sixty four at Willshire and Berkley at Crowley's Pharmacy…shots have been fired!" the dispatcher reported over the air.

Hutch quickly picked up the mike.

"This is Zebra Three…we are responding!" Hutch replied as he looked over at his partner.

"What's going on over there…that's the third robbery in less than two weeks?" Hutch exclaimed putting the lighted siren on the roof of the car as they sped off.

They killed the siren before turning onto the street and they arrived on the scene in less than three minutes.

They quickly climbed out of the Torino and cautiously made their way to the front of the Pharmacy window.

As they carefully peered into the window they could see the armed gunman holding a small handgun pacing nervously back and forth.

Off two the right were two mid-aged women crying hysterically.

"Well Partner…how do you wanna' play this one?" Starsky asked his friend nervously.

Hutch replied by faking a cough.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold!" Hutch said, suggesting he needed medicine from the pharmacy.

"Why you…why not me?" Starsky asked suddenly concerned for his partner's safety.

"Because I got sick first!" Hutch exclaimed with a smile.

"Okay…give me two minutes to get around back!" Starsky stated.

"You be careful!" Starsky said somberly as he briefly touched Hutch's forearm.

"Aren't I always?" the blond asked his friend.

Starsky could only smirk before taking off the back.

"You too Buddy!" Hutch whispered to himself as he watched his friend head to the back entrance.

He tucked his Magnum in the back of his pants hidden from view, waited two minute and slowly walked inside.

The blond pretended to not know what was going on as he walked up to the counter.

He was surprised to see the store Pharmacist lying behind the counter, blood oozing from his chest.

Hutch quickly spun around drawing his handgun from the waist of his pants.

The hold-up man immediately pulled one of the female shoppers in front of him as a shield.

The woman screamed uncontrollably.

"Drop it or the lady's good as dead!" the gunman shouted as he held his pistol to the woman's head.

Hutch hesitated.

"Easy Buddy….there's no need for anyone else to get hurt!" Hutch spoke softly, seeing Starsky out of the corner of his eye as he entered through the back entrance.

"I said drop it!" the gunman demanded holding on to the woman.

Hutch slowly started to lower his gun down onto the floor.

Starsky had the robber in his sights but was unable to fire for fear of hurting the woman.

"Kick it over here!" the gunman ordered.

Hutch obeyed as the sirens from their backup assistance blared outside.

Just then the other woman who was sobbing uncontrollably noticed Starsky in the back.

Not thinking she let out a gasp and ran towards him.

The gunman noticed and spun around in Starsky's direction.

At the same time Hutch lunged for the woman who was being held and pulled her away but not before the thief fired a shot in Starsky's direction.

Hutch then shoved the gunman into a stack of canned goods and wrestled him to the ground.

With one powerful punch to the face from Hutch's fist the gunman was out cold.

Hutch quickly ran to the front of the store, swung open the door and yelled "I need some help in here!"

The two officers that came to assist rushed in, cuffing the thief and dragging him out.

Two more officers arrived.

One assisted the two women making sure they were okay the other officer checked on the pharmacist who laid behind the counter but sadly he was already dead.

Hutch quickly looked back at his fallen partner.

He laid still on the floor.

"Oh my God!" Hutch cried out and was by his friend's side in a heartbeat.

Starsky was laying face down as Hutch gently turned him over.

The blond's face went completely white as he noticed the wound on Starsky's temple.

"Oh God please no!" Hutch whispered under his breath.

One of the officers came to Hutch's aide.

"Get an ambulance Mac!" Hutch ordered.

The officers sped off.

"Starsk….can you hear me Buddy? Hutch said softly to his partner.

Hutch took a handkerchief from his back pocket and gently dabbed the side of Starsky's head.

Once some of the blood was wiped away he could tell the bullet had only grazed the side of his partner's temple.

"Oh thank God!" Hutch cried out in relief.

He picked up Starsky's head and held it in his lap.

"Starsk…come on Buddy wake up for me will ya'?" Hutch pleaded with his friend.

Just then Starsky let out a low moan as he begun to stir.

"That's it Babe….come on Partner!" Hutch coaxed the dark haired man.

"HHHutchhhhh!" Starsky slurred his partner's name.

"Right here Buddy!" Hutch exclaimed as he held his partner's head.

"What happened?" Starsky winced with pain.

"That thick skull of yours tried to stop a bullet Pal!" Hutch said softly as he continued to wipe the blood from his friend's injury.

Ohhhh….it hurts Hutch!" Starsky moaned.

"It's just a tiny scratch!" Hutch said jokingly thankful that it wasn't any worst.

"You're gonna be fine Babe!" Hutch said softly as he cradled Starsky's head in his lap massaging his friend's neck.

"I don't feel fine!" Starsky groaned.

Hutch held up two fingers from his right hand in front of Starsky's face.

"How many fingers do I have up?" he asked his partner.

"On which hand?" Starsky mumbled.

"See…what did I tell ya' you're fine!" Hutch joked trying to make light of the situation.

"I wanna' go home Hutch!" Starsky whined.

"The only place you're going Pal is to the hospital!" Hutch stated as he ran his fingers through his partner's curly hair.

"No Hutch…can't…tonight's…night…propose…Izzy!" Starsky slurred, his speech impaired.

"Hey Buddy….you've waited thirty two years for her Pal…one more night isn't gonna' make a difference.

The ambulance siren wailed outside.

"You're lucky Partner…another half an inch and I'd be going to your funeral instead of your wedding!" Hutch exclaimed as he pressed the handkerchief against his friend's temple.

Starsky fumbled with his jacket pocket trying to retrieve something from inside it.

"What are you doing Starsk?" Hutch asked his dark haired friend as he took his hand.

"The ring…Hutch…keep it…for me….pleaseeee!" Starsky said to the blond.

Hutch pulled out the little black box and put it in his jacket then patted the pocket.

"It's safe and sound Starsk…don't worry!" Hutch assured his friend.

"Thanks Buddy!" Starsky replied trying to smile through the pain.

The ambulance crew wheeled a stretcher over to the two men.

"What do we have here?" the one attendee asked the blond.

"A bullet grazed the side of his head…his visions a little blurry….I can't seem to shut him up though so I guess that's a good sign!" Hutch said jokingly.

As one paramedic checked Starsky's blood pressure the other wrapped gauze around his head then flashed a light in his eyes.

They too were convinced the wound was not life threatening as they placed him on the stretcher.

As they wheeled Starsky out to the ambulance he held out his hand to the blond.

Hutch grabbed it and held it firmly.

"Hutchhh…call Izzy for me…let her know I can't make it tonight!" Starsky said as they hauled him up into the ambulance.

"You got it Starsk don't worry!" Hutch replied with a smile as he let go of Starsky's hand when they closed the ambulance doors.

Hutch watched the ambulance drive away and with a sigh of relief he climbed into the Torino and trailed behind.

As Hutch waited for the doctors to tend to Starsky he made the call to Isabella's office.

"Good Afternoon Benson Benson and Wentworth Attorneys at law!" the woman on the other lined addressed the caller.

"Bella this is Ken!" Hutch replied as he recognized her voice.

Isabella sat up straight in her chair and smiled.

"Ken…to what do I owe this pleasure!" she said fondly.

"Bella…it's Starsky…there's been a little incident!" he informed the woman.

"What kind of incident Ken?" she asked.

"It's nothing serious…he's gonna' be fine…the doctors are checking him out right now!" Hutch said trying to reassure her.

"Oh my God Ken are you sure he's alright?" she exclaimed.

"Yes…it's just a little crease…he was damn lucky!" Hutch exclaimed as he went into detail.

"What hospital Ken?" she asked as she got up from her chair.

"Memorial!" He replied.

"I'm on my way…I'll see you in a few minutes!" she said as she hung up the phone and ran out the door.

Hutch hung up the receiver and walked back to the waiting room and sat down.

Soon Captain Dobey walked in.

"How's he doing?" Dobey asked with concern.

"I don't think it's anything serious Captain…the bullet grazed his temple…he's probably gonna' have one hell of a headache though!" Hutch stated.

Dobey sighed with relief.

Just then Starsky's doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Officer Hutchinson?" he asked the blond.

"Yes doctor…how's my partner?" Hutch asked still a little hesitant.

"Your friend is going to be just fine…he'll have a little discomfort for a few days but nothing major!" the doctor stated.

Hutch let out a huge sigh.

"We want to keep him overnight for observation just to be sure but I don't foresee any problems!" the doctor reassured the blond.

"Thank you doctor!" Hutch replied as he shook the doctor's hand.

"May I see him?" the blond asked.

"Of course!" the doctor said.

"Nurse….would you please show Officer Hutchinson to his friend's room!" the doctor ordered the woman.

"Certainly doctor!" the nurse said with a smile as she motioned for Hutch to follow her down the hall.

Starsky was awake and resting comfortably when the blond walked into his room.

"How ya' doing Buddy?" Hutch asked his friend as he touched his shoulder.

"Well the rooms not spinning near as fast as it was so I guess that's a plus!" Starsky replied with a smirk.

"Yeah…the doctor says you're gonna' be fine…a little sore maybe but none the worse for wear!" Hutch said gratefully.

"Oh and the good news…" Hutch started to say.

"What?" Starsky asked.

"They took some x rays of that thick skull of yours…believe it or not they found a brain!" Hutch added jokingly.

"Ha Ha!" Starsky retorted.

Hutch pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Did you call Izzy?" Starsky asked the blond.

"She's on her way Starsk!" Hutch stated as he patted his fiend's arm.

Just then as if on cue Isabella walked into the room.

Hutch stood up when he saw her.

"David!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the side of his bed.

She bent down and kissed him on the cheek as Hutch diverted his eyes.

"How are you darling?" she asked affectionately.

"I'm fine Baby!" Starsky replied with a smile.

"I was so worried…when Ken called I was ready to jump out of my skin!" Isabella declared as she smiled at the blond.

Hutch simply smiled back as he offered her his chair.

"Thank you!" she said as she sat down.

"Starsk…I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee while you two talk…see you in a bit!" the blond stated, smiling at them both before walking out.

Once Hutch had his coffee he went back to the waiting room and sat for a good forty five minutes giving Starsky and Isabella some time alone.

After the allotted time he walked back to Starsky's room to say goodnight.

Isabella was still seated by Starsky's side holding his hand when the blond walked in.

He walked over to the couple and smiled.

"Hey Hutch!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Hey Buddy…just wanted to say goodnight before I headed back to the precinct!" Hutch said as he squeezed Starsky's foot that was covered with the hospital blanket.

"No no..not yet Hutch….I need that thing that I asked you to hold on for me?" Starsky stated coyly.

Hutch hesitated.

"Oh…sure Starsk!" the blond said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the little black box keeping it covered so Isabella wouldn't see it.

He handed it to Starsky.

Not certain what his partner's next move was he started to excuse himself from the room.

"No Hutch I'd like you to stay if you will!" Starsky declared.

Hutch agreed to stay as he looked on.

Starsky still had his hands over the box as he began to speak to the woman.

"Izzy…this may not be the most appropriate time nor is it the most romantic but after what happened today it kind of put my life with you in perspective!" Starsky choked.

Hutch held his breath.

He turned to look at Isabella face as it beamed in expectation.

Starsky uncovered the box and opened it.

Isabella's face lit up with delight.

"Izzy the day I ran into you at the bank and I mean that literally!" Starsky began.

Both Isabella and Hutch chuckled.

"It wasn't an accident…it was fate!" Starsky added.

"You mean the world to me Izzyand I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you!" Starsky continued as Isabella gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Hutch had tears in his eyes as he listened to his partner's words.

"I love you with all my heart and soul…so Isabella Russo…will you marry me?" Starsky concluded as he held the box out in front of her.

Isabella smiled and with excitement in her voice she jumped up out of her chair and kissed Starsky soundly on the lips.

"Yes David Michael Starsky I will marry you!" she proclaimed as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Starsky looked over at his partner.

Hutch gave him a wink of his eye and a thumb's up.

"Oh Ken isn't it beautiful?" Isabella gushed as she admired the ring.

"Yes it's very lovely Bella!" Hutch replied as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

They kissed each other on the cheek then Hutch leaned over and gave Starsky a hug.

"Congratulations Starsk!" Hutch said with genuine sincerity.

"Thanks Buddy!" Starsky replied all misty eyed.

"Now if you two will excuse me I've gotta' get back to the station and fill out some reports…I'll let you two enjoy some alone time!" the blond said with a smile as he squeezed Starsky's arm and kissed Isabella on the forehead.

"Goodnight Hutch!" Isabella and Starsky both said simultaneously as Hutch walked out the door.

Hutch finished up at the precinct at a descent hour and headed for home.

On the drive home his thoughts drifted back to Starsky and his proposal to Isabella.

He was surprised how okay he was about their recent engagement.

He truly wished the best for them.

Once he was home he took a shower and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

The blond turned on the television and plopped down on the couch.

As he sat there sipping his beer a thought occurred to him.

He got up and walked into the bedroom and opened the closet door.

He reached up on the top shelf and removed a small shoe box.

As he sat down on the bed he opened the box and began to rummage through it.

Inside were numerous pictures of him and Isabella.

He chuckled to himself as he leafed through the photographs, remembering when and where each one was taken.

Then he spied the tiny red box under all the photographs and pulled it out.

He opened the box and took out the ring from inside.

"Bella…All my love…Ken" He said softly to himself as he read the inscription on the inside of the ring.

As he held the ring his thoughts drifted back to the day he _**almost **_proposed to Isabella himself.

He had just picked up the ring and was over the moon with joy.

He wanted to let Isabella's father know of his plans to ask his daughter for her hand in marriage before he proposed to her.

He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task because for reasons unknown to Hutch the man hated him.

Her father was against them being together from day one but then again, he wasn't asking for his blessing he just wanted him to be aware of his intentions.

When he got to the Russo estate he knocked on the stately wooden doors and the butler let him in.

"One moment sir while I summon Mr. Russo!" the butler said as he left Hutch standing in the massive entranceway.

After several long minutes Isabella's father appeared at the top of the stairs.

He eyed the blond and casually walked down the huge winding staircase to the bottom landing below.

"Good evening Sir!" Hutch said nervously.

"What is it Kenneth!" the man replied with annoyance.

"Mr. Russo..Sir…I-I-I was wondering if I-I-I could have a minute of your time please!" Hutch asked the man politely, hating how the man always reduced him to a stuttering fool.

Isabella's father looked at his watch.

"Is it important?" the man asked with irritation in his voice.

"Uhhhh…yes Sir…it is…..Sir!" Hutch stammered.

"Well then get on with it…don't just stand there like a blubbering idiot Kenneth!" the man shouted.

"My time is very valuable!" he added as he looked at his watch again.

As the sweat started to form on Hutch's forehead he proceeded.

"Sir….I-I-I know you don't really think very much of me….however…I'm very much in love with your daughter Sir and even though I don't really expect your blessing Sir…..I-I-I just wanted you to know I-I-I'm asking Isabella for her hand in marriage tonight…Sir!" Hutch managed to get out without too much stuttering.

"That is out of the question!" Isabella's father Shouted.

Hutch was not surprised by the man's words.

"Sir…please try to understand that I love your daughter more than anything…I…." Hutch started to say before being interrupted.

"Well isn't that so very touching!" Mr. Russo replied with anger.

"So tell me Mr. Hutchinson…just how do you plan on taking care of my daughter in the manner in which she is so accustom to living?" the man questioned the blond as he got directly in his face.

"Money can't buy happiness Sir!" Hutch retorted, slowly gathering up his nerve to stand up against the man's bullying.

"Oh please Kenneth…spare me the old clichés and don't you dare insult my intelligence!" the man shouted back.

"You are fully aware Sir that I am currently working on my master's degree for…." Hutch began before being interrupted again.

"Just who do you think you are trying to fool Kenneth….you and I both know you will never finish your degree and where will that leave you and my daughter then?" Isabella's father bellowed.

"I am perfectly capable of supporting your daughter _**Sir**_!" Hutch spouted back.

"Oh that's priceless…real priceless Hutchinson!" the man roared with laughter.

Hutch could only glare at the man.

"Let me reiterate it again you damn fool…_**you**_ will not be marrying my daughter…not now..not ever…do you understand?" Isabella's father hissed in the blond's face.

Hutch refusing to back down leaned in, almost touching the tip of the other man's nose and replied angrily "I _**will**_ be marrying your daughter Sir if she will have me and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it you pompous asshole!"

The other man's jaw dropped.

Through clenched teeth he seethed "Get out of my house and don't you dare even think about stepping one foot in here again….do I make myself clear?" the man spat out.

"Not until I talk to your daughter!" Hutch exclaimed as he pushed the older man aside.

"Jenkins…call security…tell them we have an intruder!" Isabella's father ordered the butler.

Hutch didn't waiver as he continued through the entranceway and up the steps.

"Just one more thing Hutchinson…and you might want to think this one clearly!" the man added making one last attempt to stop the blond.

Hutch continued up the steps.

"If you decide to go through with this charade _**I will **_disown my daughter!" he said with pure hatred in his voice.

Those lasts words made Hutch stop in his tracks.

"She will get nothing from me…I'll even take away her name!" he said adamantly.

"Then we will see just how strong her love for you is…when you are both penniless and living on the streets!" he hissed.

"How do you think it will feel when she begins to hate and recent you for taking her away from the comfortably posh lifestyle that only her father can give her!" he said with a vengeance.

Hutch suddenly felt defeated.

He knew in his heart the words Isabella's father said were true.

He couldn't stand the thought of Isabella hating him for taking her away from the life she was so used to.

The idea of losing her love because of that would have been too much for him to bear.

"That's right Kenneth..now you're thinking more clearly!" the man smiled as he watched the blond retreat from the stairs.

"It's really for the best Kenneth…you and I both know that don't we?" the man smirked, knowing he had won the battle.

Hutch walked right up to him their noses almost touching again and spewed out his final words.

"How could someone so loving and gentle possibly have come from the fruit of your loins?" the blond hissed.

"Oh you would have found out Kenneth that my daughter is more like me then you know!" he exclaimed as he watched Hutch walk out the door, shoulders sagging.

Hutch sat there on the bed, his thoughts drifting back to the present and he sighed heavily.

He always felt bad the way he left it with Isabella, never saying goodbye but he knew she would have rebelled against her father and run off with him with hurt and resentment not far behind.

"I guess I need to get rid of this stuff now!" he said to himself as he reluctantly placed the ring back in the box and closed the lid along with all the memories it contained.

At the same time Hutch was strolling down memory lane Isabella had arranged a meeting with a certain unscrupulous individual in a deserted back alley out of sight from questioning eyes.

She hadn't waited long before a man dressed in grubby clothing appeared in the darkened alley.

He cautiously made his way to Isabella's car peering inside.

"Do you have it?" Isabella whispered as she looked up and down the alley making sure they were alone.

"Yeah lady I got it…you got the money?" he questioned her as he too looked around.

Isabella took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to the seedy character.

He counted the money and with a smile handed her a brown paper bag.

"Pleasure doing business with you lady!" he exclaimed as he walked away.

She quickly opened up the paper sack and removed the bottle from inside.

A mischievous smile came across her face as she held the bottle up to the light.

"Everything is just falling in to place perfectly!" she whispered devilishly as she put the bottle back in the bag and drove off.

Hutch was still sitting on the bed when he heard a knock at his front door.

He looked at his watch and shook his head.

He placed the box he was holding on the bed and went to answer the door.

He was shocked to find Isabella at the door when he opened it.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he saw the woman standing outside the door holding two bottles of champagne.

"I know its late Ken and since David couldn't join me for a celebratory toast I thought maybe you would!" she said as she held up both bottles, one in each hand.

"Mmmmm…my kind of woman…a bottle in each hand!" he said jokingly.

"Sure honey…come on in!" he added as he motioned for her to come inside.

Isabella looked around his apartment.

"Cozy little apartment you have here Kenneth!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks…there's a greenhouse in the back!" he informed her as he retrieved two glasses from the kitchen cabinet.

"Very nice!" she exclaimed looking in that direction.

"Shall we sit down?" he asked her as he pointed to the living room sofa.

He followed her to the sofa carrying the two glasses and a bottle opener.

They sat down beside one another and Isabella handed him one of the bottles to open.

"Do you mind?" she asked the blond.

Hutch smiled as he took the bottle and uncorked it.

He then proceeded to pour them to glasses of the bubbly drink.

He handed her one of the glasses and then raised his in the air.

"To you and Starsky…..I wish you all the happiness in the world!" he proclaimed as he clinked his glass against hers.

"Thank you Kenneth!" she replied with a smile as she took a sip.

"It's too bad Starsky couldn't be here with us!" Hutch said solemnly.

"Yes it is!" she replied with a sigh.

"How's he feeling by the way?" Hutch asked with concern.

"Ohhh he's got a bad headache but he's just fine!" she exclaimed as she rested her head on the back of the sofa.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked Isabella as he brushed her chin lightly.

"It was a shock when you called me this afternoon!" she stated looking up at the ceiling.

"I worry about him so much….I worry about both of you!" she said as she looked over at Hutch.

Hutch finished his glass of champagne and poured another.

Isabella downed her drink as well.

She leaned forward and sat her glass on the table.

Hutch leaned back and put his arm across the back of the couch.

When Isabella leaned back again her head rested on his arm.

He thought about moving it but he didn't want to disturb her.

She looked at Hutch again.

"Do you ever think about us much Ken?" she asked the blond.

Hutch was a little surprised by her direct questioning.

"Sure…every now and then!" he replied nervously as he took a sip.

She sighed heavily.

"Why Ken…why did you just up and leave me like that?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Bella let's not dwell on the past…l thought we were celebrating your future with Starsky!" he stated as he changed the subject.

Isabella shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"Ken you wouldn't happen to have a sweater I can borrow I'm a little chilled?" she asked the blond.

"Oh sure honey…be right back!" he said as he put down his empty glass and went into the bedroom.

Isabella quickly retrieved the bottle from her purse, opened it and poured some of the liquid into Hutch's glass.

She was pouring more champagne into it when he returned to the room.

"Here you go!" he said with a smile as he handed her the sweater.

"Ohhh thank you…you're a lifesaver!" she proclaimed as she pulled it over her head.

She loved the way the scent of the blond clung to it.

"Soooo…Starsky should be coming home tomorrow according to the doctor!" Hutch stated.

"Yes he is!" she said making small talk.

"Will he be staying with you?" the blond asked.

"I'm sure he will feel more comfortable at his place!" she replied as she leaned forward and picked up their glasses.

Hutch thanked her.

As he took a sip she held her breath.

She was grateful that he didn't notice any taste difference.

After half an hour or so and another bottle of champagne later Hutch placed his glass down on the table.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Isabella pretended to spill some of the champagne on her jeans.

"Clumsy me!" she said as she brushed the spilled liquid from her lap.

"I'll get a towel!" he said as he got up swaying on his feet in the process.

As he walked into the kitchen Isabella quickly poured more of the drug into his glass.

He returned with the towel and handed it to her.

She dabbed the towel across her jeans then tossed it aside picking up their glasses again.

She handed him his glass and proceeded to make a toast of her own.

"This one is to you Ken….I hope you get everything in life you deserve!" she said coyly.

Her words were lost on Hutch in his doped up state.

Hutch finished his glass.

"That's it!" he slurred as he attempted to sit the glass down on the table.

He misjudged the distance and the glass fell to the floor.

"I'm afraid I may have overdone it Bella!" he chuckled as he sunk back into the sofa.

Isabella smiled as she reached down and picked up the glass placing it on the table.

Seeing that the blond was close to passing out, she quickly took action.

"Come on Kenneth dear…let's get you into bed before you crash right here!" she said as she stood up tugging on his arm.

With Isabella baring most of his weight she proceeded to lead him into the bedroom, stumbling a few times along the way.

She plopped him down on the bed shoving the box of photographs off onto the floor.

Hutch was now out cold.

Isabella pulled back the covers and then pulled off his shoes and socks.

She pulled off his tee shirt then proceeded to unbuckle the belt around his jeans.

She then unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down.

She tugged on his jeans until they came off as well.

As she removed his boxers she let out a huge sigh.

"Ohhh Kenneth..this sure brings back some sweet memories!" she said as she lightly drug her fingernails across his groin area.

After he was completely nude she climbed off the bed and began to remove her own clothing tossing it haphazardly across the room.

Her gaze suddenly fell upon the box of photographs she had scattered on the floor.

She reached down and picked up one of the photos shocked to see her own face staring back at her.

She continued to pick up photo after photo of herself and the blond.

She looked over at Hutch in wonder.

Isabella then noticed the tiny red box that had fallen under the nightstand.

She picked it up, gasping as she opened it.

She slowly pulled the ring out looking back at the blond with amazement.

Tears came to her eyes as she read the inscription on the inside of the ring.

"Bella All my love Ken!" she cried out softly.

"Why you bastard…why?" she sobbed as she slid to the floor clutching the ring in her hand.

She continued to sob for some time before eventually pulling herself together and up off the floor.

She hesitantly placed the ring back in its box then picked up all the pictures that had scattered.

She placed everything into the cardboard box and placed it off to the side.

She finished undressing then climbed into bed beside the blond.

Isabella gently placed her tear stained cheek on Hutch smooth naked chest and cried herself to sleep.

As the morning sunlight crept through the bedroom window Hutch slowly opened his right eye.

When the bright light glared in his face he cringed, closing his eye quickly.

"Ohhhhhh!" he moaned as he started to stir, placing his hand on his head.

He laid there for several seconds before he felt the warm arm draped across his chest.

He slowly opened both eyes and gazed down.

The blond slowly turned to his bed companion and his heart skipped a beat.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as he laid there frozen.

His heart began to pound furiously in his chest when he realized what he had done.

He quietly reached down and removed the bare arm that laid across his chest then he slowly got up out of the bed.

His head began to spin as he tried to stand.

After several attempts to stand, he finally made it up.

Hutch started to pace back and forth across the room as he looked over to the bed gazing down at Isabella's naked figure lying there.

As he rubbed his hands across his face he stood there perplexed.

He proceeded to pull on his jeans before waking the sleeping woman.

"Bella!" he said nervously as he gently shook her.

"Bella….please wake up!" the blond said louder still shaking her.

Isabella moaned softly then opened her eyes.

She sat up abruptly looking around the room then at the bare chested blond and her own nakedness.

She hastily pulled the sheets up around her pretending to be shocked at what they had presumably done.

"Ken….what…what have we done!" she cried out as she jumped off the bed.

"Bella….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!" Hutch said mournfully not remembering anything from the night before.

"Oh Ken how could we?" she faked a sob as she quickly gathered up her clothing she had purposely thrown across the room.

Hutch continued to hold his head, the pounding was unbearable.

With her clothing in her hands Isabella ran into the bathroom slamming the door loudly.

Behind the closed door she smiled mischievously, so proud that her devious plan was working.

Hutch looked at his watch then quickly finished dressing.

He promised Starsky he would be at the hospital at nine to pick him up when he was discharged.

How could he possibly face him now.

Isabella came out of the bathroom her eyes all red and swollen.

She avoided looking at the blond as he walked out of the bedroom.

She gathered her purse and hurried towards the door.

As she opened it Hutch quickly walked over and slammed it shut, pulling her back inside.

"Bella wait!" he cried out.

"I can't do this right now Ken….I just can't!" she said as she broke down sobbing.

Hutch quickly took her in his arms and held her.

"Shhhh….don't cry sweetheart…please don't cry!" he said soothingly in her ear.

"What are we going to do Ken?" she asked the blond as her tears stained his shirt.

"We have to tell him Bella!" Hutch exclaimed as he held her tight.

"No….he can never know what happened!" she cried out as she pulled from his grasp.

"I can't keep something like this from him Bella!" the blond said adamantly.

"He'll leave me Ken….you can't do that to me…you owe me that much!" she sobbed.

Hutch was torn.

He knew if he told Starsky that he had slept with Isabella it would not only end their engagement but it would also terminate their own friendship as well and that was something the blond could not possibly bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hutch arrived at the hospital in plenty of time to pick up Starsky however he sat in the beat up old Ford for over half an hour, trying to gather up enough nerve before going inside to face his partner.

With a heavy heart he finally dragged himself out of the car and up the walk.

Once inside he made his way to the elevator and up to Starsky's room.

When the blond walked into his friend's room Starsky was sitting on the bed waiting.

"Hey…there you are!" Starsky said jovially.

"Hey Buddy!" Hutch replied, almost in a whisper.

"Get me the hell out of here will you?" Starsky said as he gathered up his things to go.

Just then a nurse came into the room pushing a wheelchair.

"What's that for?" Starsky asked.

"It's hospital policy Sir!" the nurse stated.

"Oh alright!" Starsky exclaimed with a sigh as he sat down in the chair.

The nurse proceeded to push Starsky out the door.

"I got this!" Hutch said solemnly as he took over for the nurse.

The nurse smiled and watched the two men as they headed for the elevator.

Starsky pushed the down button and when the door opened Hutch pushed him inside.

"Boy am I glad to get out of here Buddy!" Starsky exclaimed as he leaned his head back and looked up at the blond.

Starsky noticed something wasn't quite right with his blond friend.

"Whatsa' matter?" he asked his partner with concern.

Hutch gazed down into his partner's eyes so full of love and caring he thought he would break down right there.

"Uhh…nothing Starsky…nothing!" Hutch replied as he faked a smile.

Starsky wasn't sure he believed his friend and he started to reply when the elevator door suddenly opened.

Hutch pushed his friend out into the lobby and out the front door.

As he pushed the wheelchair out to the parking lot Starsky raised his face up to catch the warmth of the sun's rays.

Hutch thought the look on his partner's face seemed so childlike and innocent and it brought a smile to his face.

The blond helped his friend into the car and then ran the chair back up to the main entrance of the hospital hurrying back and climbing into the car.

He looked over at his partner and smiled then started the car and pulled away.

As they drove along Starsky thought his friend was being far too quiet.

"Okay Blondie…what's wrong?" Starsky asked his friend point blank.

Hutch clenched his hands around the steering wheel the nervousness setting in.

"_**Tell him…tell him**_!" a voice shouted in his ear.

There was a slight pause before the blond replied.

"It's nothing Starsk….I'm just glad you're okay…it was another close one!" Hutch replied.

His reply wasn't really a complete lie but it wasn't really the whole truth either.

"Hey it wasn't even close…you seen my cat-like reflexes as I dodged that bullet!" Starsky said jokingly as he smiled at his friend making it sound like it was no big deal.

"Dammit Starsk you were almost killed yesterday and you're making a big fuckin' joke about!" Hutch shouted.

Starsky was taken aback by the blond's sudden outburst.

As he looked over at his partner Hutch sighed.

"I'm sorry Starsk….It's just when I saw you laying there on the floor not moving I…" Hutch was beginning to break down but for more reasons than one.

Starsky placed his hand on Hutch arm and squeezed firmly.

"Pull over Buddy" Starsky said calmly.

Hutch continued to drive as the tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Babe please pull over!" he repeated, his tone a little more demanding but still filled with love and concern.

Hutch pulled the car over to an empty spot along the street and put it in park.

With his shoulders sagging he gripped the steering wheel firmly refusing to look at his partner.

"I let you down Starsk…you could have been killed…I-I-I'm supposed to always have your back…I-I'm sorry!" Hutch stammered.

"Hey…..hey!" Starsky spoke softly as he took Hutch's hand.

He opened the fingers on Hutch's clenched fist and placed the blond's opened palm on his own chest.

"Ya' feel that Buddy….it's still beatin'…..I ain't going anywhere!" Starsky exclaimed as he held his friend's hand firmly across his heart.

"It's always gonna' be Me and Thee…always…and there ain't nothin' or nobody that's gonna change that…ever!" Starsky proclaimed, his voice filled with emotion.

Hutch sat there teary eyed with his hand on Starsky's chest, his friend totally unaware of his deceitful secret.

"Promise me that Starsk….no matter what happens…just promise me there will always be a Me and Thee!" Hutch began to sob.

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen ya' big dumb lummox…why would you even say that?" he questioned the blond.

Hutch ached to tell his best friend about him and Isabella but his fear of losing the most precious thing in his life, their friendship, kept him from revealing his dirty little secret.

"Just promise me!" Hutch blurted out.

Starsky still could not believe how upset his friend was getting.

"Okay….okay…I promise Buddy!" Starsky swore as he squeezed Hutch's hand before letting go.

Hutch mustered up a smile before turning on the car's ignition and slowly pulling out into the street.

"Did you talk to Izzy this morning?" Starsky asked as they drove along.

Hutch gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I bet she had a terrible night last night…she was pretty upset about the whole thing too!" Starsky added before the blond could reply.

"Yeah" Hutch simply replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"She'll get used to it won't she Hutch….being a cop's wife and all..right?" Starsky asked his friend looking for assurance.

"She loves ya' Buddy…that much I know!" Hutch replied his voice somewhat shaky.

"Thanks for being the bigger guy about all this with Izzy Hutch….I don't know if I could be so supportive and understanding!" Starsky said matter of factually.

"Yeah that's me Pal…a big fuckin' supportive understanding kind of guy!" Hutch thought to himself as he pulled up in front of Starsky's place.

Meanwhile across town Isabella was seated at her office desk thinking about her morning conquest and loving how her diabolical plan was falling into place so nicely.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before the blond's carefree fun loving world would come crashing down upon him, destroying the one thing in life he held the most dearest.

"You are going to regret the day you ever laid eyes on me Kenneth Hutchinson…you and your egotistical curly headed friend!" she coldly.

"When I'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead!" she hissed viciously under her breath.

"Time for act two!" she said with an evil smile as she picked up the phone to call her fiancée.

The days and weeks flew by and Hutch's conscience grew heavier with each passing day.

As Starsky and Isabella prepared for their upcoming nuptials the blond became more distant and aloof.

Starsky watched his friend with a heavy heart become increasingly more despondent convinced it had to do with his and Isabella's engagement and the jealousy he felt towards them.

This began to build a huge wall of resentment between them that Starsky had a hard time getting over.

He wondered how his best friend could be so cold and unfeeling about his future happiness with the woman he loved.

He noticed the blond had begun drinking heavily and he even started smoking, something Starsky thought his health-nut of a partner never would have done in a million years.

Countless times he tried reaching out to his friend but the blond would always push him away.

Their partnership not only was beginning to suffer on a personal level but on a professional level as well.

Hutch started taking reckless chances whenever they went out on a call showing total disregard for his own safety but making sure Starsky was always out of harm's way.

Then one day it all came to a head as they answered a call on the police radio while patrolling the streets.

A young girl had made a nine one-one call to the station informing them that her father was beating her mother and had a gun threatening to kill her and himself.

They were the first to arrive on the scene as usual and the young girl came running up to them from the left side of the house.

They could hear a woman screaming from inside and a man shouting vulgar obscenities.

"Please…you have to help her…he's going to kill her!" the young girl cried as she clung to Starsky.

Hutch and Starsky shared a quick sorrowful look before Starsky responded to the girl's plea.

"Okay honey…..we're gonna' help your mother but I need you to have a seat in the car so you're safe alright!" He informed the girl, comforting her as he placed her in the back seat of the Torino.

As he closed the door to the car Starsky quickly asked his partner "Okay Hutch what do you wanna' do?"

Not getting a reply Starsky turned away from the car just in time to see his partner running up the walk and through the front door.

"Jesus Christ Hutchinson!" Starsky shouted as he ran after his friend.

Starsky could hear Hutch ordering the man to put his weapon down as he reached the front door.

As he stepped inside he was just in time to see the gunman release his hold on the woman pushing her out of the way and placing his two hands around the grip of his firearm.

He raised the gun shakily towards the blond and fired.

Hutch could feel the sting of the bullet as it whizzed by him grazing his left cheekbone.

The blond fired off one shot hitting the man in the chest killing him instantly.

Starsky was stunned and looked on in disbelief.

The woman ran crying hysterically from the house searching for her daughter.

Hutch lowered his weapon slowly then wiped the blood streaming from the side of his face.

Starsky shot him a disapproving glance as he made his way over to the dead men, checking for vital signs and gathering up the man's pistol.

Starsky walked back over to his partner staring him down then without a word he walked back out onto the street leaving the blond sighing heavily.

After the ambulance arrived and had taken the woman and her daughter away and the crime team lab was on the scene Starsky stormed back inside the home.

Starsky grabbed his partner by the collar and began dragging him outside.

Hutch allowed himself to be dragged, offering no resistance as the crowd of onlookers watched as Starsky opened the door to the passenger's side of the Torino shoving the blond inside before hurrying to his side of the car and slamming the door.

Starsky glared at the blond.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" he screamed at his partner not caring who overheard him.

Hutch didn't answer.

"What…you suddenly have some kind of a death wish or what?" he added angrily.

Hutch turned his head away looking out the window in silence.

Starsky pounded on the steering wheel, his frustration mounting rapidly.

"Why…..just tell me why?" Starsky bellowed.

Hutch remained silent.

Starsky looked over at his partner, the blood still oozing from his cheek, a mournful expression on his haggard face.

Starsky sighed heavily as his intense feelings for the blond became overwhelming.

"Just talk to me Buddy….please!" Starsky pleaded with his friend.

Hutch turned his gaze to his best friend and started to open his mouth to speak but then quickly changed his mind.

"What's happening here…..what's happening to us?" Starsky asked the blond softly as he reached over to wipe the blood away from his friend's cheek with his bare hand.

Hutch simply turned away again before his partner could see the tears pooling in his eyes, something he didn't need to fear because if he would have looked back he would have seen the tears welling up in Starsky's eyes as well.

Giving up Starsky heaved another sigh before firing up the car's engine and driving off.

The two men were greeted in the squad room by their superior.

"You alright Hutchinson?" Dobey asked with concern as he noticed the blood caked on Hutch's face.

Hutch nodded as he sunk down heavily into his desk chair and began writing the report on the day's incident.

Dobey looked over at the blond's partner seeking assurance, something the dark haired man could not give.

Starsky shook his head back in forth in frustration as the phone on his desk rang out.

"Detective Starsky!" he answered into the receiver.

"Ma…..how are you?" the curly headed man asked the caller as a smiled crept to his lips.

"Tonight….you're kidding me…..that's great…you're gonna' love her Ma and she can't wait to meet you either…...of course I'll pick you up Ma…what time?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

Hutch glanced over at his partner happy to see the laughter in his friend's eyes as he talked to his adoring mother.

"Okay I'll be there…see you soon…Goodbye Mummy!" Starsky said affectionately before hanging up the phone.

In spite of the blond's overwhelming sadness he couldn't help but smile at his best friend before turning away.

Starsky looked over at his partner hoping his friend would want to share in his happiness at the thought of his mother flying in to see him to meet his new bride to be but his partner seemed liked he could care less as he continued on with his reports.

Starsky looked at his watch and sighed.

He thought about asking the blond to go out for a pizza after work and to drive along with him to the airport to pick up his mother but he knew Hutch would only decline.

He'd been doing that a lot lately whenever Starsky would ask him out to eat, go for a beer or to just hang out.

The blond always seemed to come up with an excuse to avoid spending any time with Starsky.

It really began to infuriate Starsky when his friend would tell him he had other plans whenever he asked him out for a drink then he'd stop at Huggy's only to find the blond already there drinking to excess to the point where he was almost falling down drunk.

There were countless times he tried to drag Hutch out of the bar and take him home to sleep it off but every time he tried his friend fought back verbally and physically so eventually Starsky just finally gave up.

He knew Huggy always made sure there was a room upstairs for the blond on the nights it got really bad.

Starsky looked at the clock on the wall then over to the blond.

Shaking his head he rose up out of his chair, grabbing his jacket from the back of it and said to his partner in a melancholy tone "See ya' tomorrow Hutch!"

"Yeah!" Hutch replied as he got up from his own chair and went to the filing cabinet and opened one of the drawers.

Starsky threw up his hands at his partner's one word reply and walked out.

Starsky's next stop was to Isabella's to tell her that his mother was flying in to meet her.

She greeted him affectionately at the door but soon noticed his somber demeanor.

"What is it David?" she asked as he walked into her living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh Izzy!" he sighed as he laid his head on the back of the sofa.

"I worried about Hutch!" he stated catching her interest immediately.

"The damn idiot almost got himself killed today!" Starsky exclaimed.

Isabella gasped.

"What happened?" she asked genuinely concerned.

He relayed the story of what happened earlier that afternoon to her as she listened intently.

"He's been acting so strange lately…he's just not himself…I'm really getting scared!" Starsky added in anguish.

"I'm glad you brought this up David….I too have noticed a huge change in him lately!" Isabella lied for she had only seen the blond once or twice since the incident at his apartment when he found himself in bed with her.

She had stopped by the precinct a couple of time to see Starsky and he had been there as well.

She had heard from her sources that the blond was doing a lot of heavy drinking lately at all the bars in town creating an unruly scene wherever he went.

"I know he's been drinking quite a bit lately and starting fights at the bars!" she said as she laid her hand on Starsky's arm.

Starsky only nodded his awareness.

"We have to do something David…..this has to stem from our recent engagement announcement…I know he said he was fine with it but I think he's hiding his true feelings!" she said as she played the part of a concerned ex-lover perfectly.

"When is your mother coming in tonight David?" she asked Starsky.

"Her flights coming in around nine…It will probably get too late for her to meet you tonight so I'll probably just run her to her hotel and you can meet her in the morning!" he informed her.

"Then let's plan on talking to Ken tonight….I know we can straighten this all out if we all just sit down and talk about it!" she said, pretending to care.

Starsky smiled at the woman as he touched her cheek softly.

"How did I get so lucky!" he whispered softly as he drew her in for a kiss.

She smiled playfully as she rose up from the sofa pulling him up with her and into the bedroom.

Hutch finished his reports placing them on Dobey's desk before leaving for the evening.

Hutch was craving a beer so headed for Huggy's before heading home to crash.

Huggy glanced at his watch when he saw the blond enter the bar.

"Starting off early tonight aren't ya' brother?" Huggy said as he eyed his blond friend with pity.

"Don't start Hug….just give me a beer!" the blond spat back.

Huggy was starting to get use to his friend's recent change of attitude so he simply held up his hands in defense before pouring him a beer from the tap.

He tried plenty of time to find out what was eating the blond but his friend wouldn't divulge any information.

He guessed it had something to do with Isabella and Starsky's recent engagement but what it was for sure he did not know.

As Hutch sat there downing a couple more glasses of beer he thought of his friend and the woman his friend was about to marry.

How could she keep their recent affair a secret from the man she supposedly loved and further more, how could _**h**_**e** keep it from his dear friend as well.

He knew if he told his friend what had happened between Isabella and himself it would definitely sever their friendship for good.

Hutch also knew if Starsky truly loved the woman he would forgive her for her moment of weakness.

Even if his friend couldn't forgive him for his terrible deceit he felt that Starsky and Isabella's marriage had to start out on the right foot so with a heavy heart the blond made what would surely to be a life altering decision as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

He waived a goodnight to Huggy before heading out the door and he headed for Isabella's.

When he pulled up in front of the woman's house he was relieved to find the Torino nowhere in sight.

Even though he had decided to tell his partner about him and Isabella he wanted to inform her of his decision first.

He knocked on her door and she quickly opened it.

She was surprised to see the blond standing there.

"Ken!" she said with apprehension as she slowly opened the door further allowing him to enter.

He walked into the room and turned to her.

"Bella we have to talk!" he started as he looked directly into her eyes.

She quietly shut the door and motioned for him to have a seat.

Hutch shook his head before continuing "I don't plan on staying long…I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to tell Starsky about what happened between you and I!" he informed her waiting for her to retaliate.

Her reply caught him completely off guard.

"You're right Ken….I've been thinking about it too…and I don't want to start off my marriage to David with this hanging over our heads….I want to tell him as well!" she stated as she placed her hand gently on his knee.

He was astounded.

He smiled at the woman, admiring her for her strength in wanting to set things right.

"He may want to leave me after he finds out but I just can't keep it from him anymore!" she sobbed as she rung her hands.

"Bella….Starsk loves you…he'll understand I know he will!" Hutch said softly as he cupped her chin.

"I hope so!" she cried as Hutch took her in his arms and held her until her sobbing ceased.

"Shall we tell him tonight?" the blond asked her as her head rested on his shoulder.

She nodded her head in agreement before pulling herself away from the comfort of his arms.

He stood up, holding her hand as she walked with him to the door.

"David is picking his mother up at the airport around seven!" she said as she lied about the time.

Then he's taking her to her hotel…he's coming back here after that!" she informed the blond.

"Okay…then I'll stop back…say ten o'clock?" he asked her.

She simply nodded as she held her down looking at the floor.

"We're doing the right thing Bella….I promise you!" he said as he placed his hand under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead then smiled before exciting her apartment.

She went to the window and waited for the blond to pull away from her apartment building.

Once he was gone she quickly sprang into action.

She gathered up her purse and keys and headed out the door in haste.

She drove to the far side of town to a seedy looking bar frequented by scum of the earth clientele.

She undid several buttons on her blouse, applied some deep red lipstick and after she mussing up her hair she slowly got out of her car and cautiously walked inside.

She caught the attention of nearly every man inside as she swayed her hips, making her way to the bar.

It wasn't long before a man came up to her eyeing her lustfully.

"Buy you a drink sweet thing?" the man asked her almost drooling all over her.

"I didn't come here for a drink sailor!" she replied smiling devilishly at the man.

"So what did you come here for?" he asked her as he bent down and whispered into her ear.

"A good time…are you the man who can give it to me?" she purred.

"Oh darlin' I can give it to you and then some!" he responded by nuzzling her neck.

Isabella fought the sickness in her stomach.

"I'm warning you…I like it rough and hard!" she whispered in his ear in a husky voice.

"Sweetheart rough and hard is my middle name!" he growled as he grabbed her arm pulling her out the side door to the alley alongside the building.

He shoved her up against the outside wall ripping her blouse open.

"Remember rough….and hard!" she reminded him.

"Lady when I'm done with you you won't be able to walk for a week!" he exclaimed as he violently forced her legs apart making her wince from the pain.

When he finished having his way with her he stepped back and pulled up his jeans.

As he was buckling his belt buckle she started to laugh.

"That's it….that's all you've got!" she hissed.

"You call yourself a man…you're pathetic!" she spat at him hoping to elicit an angry response.

He quickly obliged her as he hauled off and smacked her soundly across the face splitting her lip.

Stunned from the blow Isabella composed herself before adding "I guess I need to go find myself a real man!"

He lunged at her wrapping his fingers around her neck and squeezing tightly.

As he continued to choke her she struggled to find the can of mace in her jacket.

Once she located it she pulled it out and sprayed it directly in his face.

He released the hold he had around Isabella's neck and stumbled backwards.

While he was at a disadvantage she took the opportunity to flee.

She ran to the car, climbing inside and locking the doors.

She put the keys in the ignition, revved the engine and sped off.

Isabella hurried home to shower the filth from her body.

After she showered she examined herself in the mirror and smiled.

Her cheek was already beginning to take on a purple tinge and her lip had started to swell.

Her throat had also started to bruise as well as her arms and inner thighs.

"That should do the trick!" she said snidely as she finished dressing hurrying out the door and off to Hutch's.

Hutch was pacing his living room floor keeping his eye on the clock.

He was nursing a glass of bourbon when he heard a knock on his door.

He looked over at the clock again then at his watch.

"That can't be them yet….it's too early!" he said to himself.

Puzzled he went over to the door and opened it.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

Standing outside the door in tears with bruises covering her face and neck was his ex-lover.

"My God Bella!" Hutch exclaimed as he reached for her gently pulling her into the room.

"What happened?" he asked her, shocked at her appearance.

"Oh Ken!" she cried out clinging to him.

He wrapped his arms protectively around her and helped her to the sofa.

The blond eased her down onto the couch and held her face in his hands as he surveyed her bruises.

"Bella…who did this to you?" Hutch asked her completely flabbergasted.

Isabella looked up at him as the tears streamed down her face.

She paused a moment before replying.

"David!" she blurted out before burying her face into Hutch's chest.

Hutch sat there completely floored by her statement.

He had to let the reality of it all sink in before he could respond.

He sat her up straight looking directly in her eyes.

"S-Starsky did this to you?" the blond stuttered still not quite comprehending the situation.

Isabella nodded tearfully.

"I-I-I don't believe it!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked her trying to take it all in.

Isabella stifled her sobbing for a moment before answering.

"I know you wanted to wait to tell him together about what happened but I just couldn't wait any longer!" she continued sobbing.

"When he got to my place he was so happy after being with his mother….he was being so affectionate and loving…I just couldn't keep it from him any longer!" she cried, shaking uncontrollably.

Hutch wiped the tears from her eyes with his fingers.

"But when I told him he just went crazy…he started smashing things in my apartment…and then…..then he hit me Ken…he hit me!" she wailed as she buried her face in Hutch's chest again.

"Shhhhh…it's gonna' be okay Bella….shhhh!" he comforted her, his lips pressing against her forehead.

"I've never seen him like that before Ken…it was just horrible!" she cried, her entire body shaking with every sob she made.

"Where is Starsky now Bella?" the blond asked the distraught woman.

"I don't know…he just stormed out!" she informed Hutch.

"I'm scared Hutch….I'm really scared he might try and hurt me again….or you!" she added tearfully.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore Bella…I'll make sure of that!" Hutch exclaimed as he held her tightly.

Isabella spied Hutch's glass of bourbon sitting on the coffee table.

"Ken do you think I can have a glass of whatever it is you're drinking?" she asked the blond.

"Sure honey!" he said as he removed his arm from her shoulder and stood up.

As he walked into the kitchen she reached into her jacket pulling out the bottle that contained the drug she used on the blond weeks before.

While Hutch was retrieving another glass from the cupboard she poured the remaining liquid into his glass putting the empty bottle back in her pocket.

Hutch poured the liquor into her glass and walked back over to where she sat.

"Here you go sweetheart…this should help" he said softly as he handed her the glass.

She accepted it gladly as he sat back down beside her, picking up his glass as well.

He downed the contents of his glass as he watched her with concern.

"Bella will you be okay here if I try to go out and find Starsky?" he asked the woman as he brushed back the hair from her face.

"No Ken….please don't leave me!" she cried out in desperation.

She placed her drink on the coffee table and snuggled up against him.

"Please Ken…just stay with me!" she pleaded as she began to sob again.

"Alright Bella…..shhhhh….I'm not going anywhere" he whispered in her ear as he began to feel groggy.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ken!" she exclaimed to the blond.

Hutch forced a smile as his vision started to blur.

She could see the drug was working more rapidly this time around since she used a stronger dosage.

She watched as Hutch's head began to bob up and down as tried to stay awake.

Finally unable to fight it any longer the blond's chin fell against his chest and he was out cold.

"God…it's about time!" Isabella exclaimed as she sat up.

She eyed the blond making sure he was out before springing into action.

She started to overturn pieces of the living room furniture smashing their glasses to the floor.

Isabella went to the front door opening it slightly.

She then looked around the room and smiled contently before leaning over the blond and undoing his jeans.

After she was satisfied with the scene she staged she went into the bedroom.

She pulled the chenille bedspread and sheets off of Hutch's bed throwing them on the floor.

She then smashed the lamp by the bed onto the floor.

With the scene set she then proceeded to rip off her own clothing until there was barely anything covering her.

She then sat down on the bed and waited.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door and she stiffened.

"Time for an Oscar winning performance!" she whispered to herself as she sprung from Hutch's bed and hid in the corner.

Starsky knocked on the door again, noticing the door was ajar he pushed it open further and peered inside.

He was shocked to see the condition of his partner's apartment.

He quickly reached for his Beretta pulling it out of his holster.

Starsky cautiously walked into the room sweeping his firearm from left to right.

He then spotted his partner lying on the sofa and hurried to his side.

"Hutch….come on Buddy…wake up Partner!" Starsky said loudly as he slapped Hutch lightly on the cheek.

Hutch moaned but did not wake up.

Satisfied that his friend was at least alive Starsky looked around the room in disbelief.

"What the hell happened here?" Starsky said to himself astounded.

He bent down and slapped Hutch's face again this time slightly more aggressively.

"Come on Hutch….wake up Buddy!" Starsky pleaded to his friend as he sat him upright.

Hutch's head dropped to his chest and Starsky tilted it back.

He peeled back the blond's eyelids only to see the white of his eyes.

He was just about to call for an ambulance when he heard a woman's sob coming from the bedroom.

Starsky froze, thinking he was maybe hearing things he listened for the sound again.

Then he heard it.

He pulled his firearm from the holster again and slowly made his way to the bedroom.

He pushed the bedroom door open and cautiously entered the room.

The woman's sobbing grew louder and more consistent and Starsky's heart began to pound furiously.

With the room pitch black Starsky struggled to see where the noise was coming from so reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

His heart just about leaped out of his chest when he saw the woman huddled in the corner, her clothing torn and hanging in shreds from her nearly naked body.

"Izzy!" he cried out in disbelief as he rushed to her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Starsky's heart beat furiously in his chest as he helped Isabella up from the floor over to the bed.

He yanked at the bedspread that was hanging off the side of the bed and wrapped it around Isabella's near naked form.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her in close.

"Izzy honey…..what happened baby?" he asked her softly, fearing the worst.

"Oh David…he went crazy…I…I…." Isabella started to say before breaking down, crying in his arms.

"Sweetie….who went crazy….did someone break in?" Starsky asked refusing to believe what his gut was telling him.

Isabella shook her head back and forth.

"No David…it was Ken!" she exclaimed as her sobbing continued.

Starsky's biggest fear was confirmed.

"Why honey….why would Hutch attack you?" he asked her totally confused.

"I came here to wait for you…and he'd already been drinking heavily….he started telling me how much he still loved me…." She sobbed heavily.

"Then he started to come on to me David!" she lied through her tears.

"I tried to leave….then he started to get violent…he hit me and dragged me into the bedroom…." She continued on with the act.

"He tore my clothes off and held me down on the bed then he….he..he raped me David…he raped me!" she proclaimed falsely as she buried her face into Starsky's chest.

Starsky sat their stunned not knowing his next move.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance sweetie!" he informed her as he went for the phone.

"No David…please don't…..I don't want any trouble for Ken!" she exclaimed as the tears ran down her face.

"Izzy…Hutch just physically assaulted you and you're worried about him!" Starsky shouted as he pointed into the other room.

"Please David…no ambulance and no police!" she insisted.

The rage in Starsky was starting to boil over now that the initial shock had worn off.

"Okay Izzy…okay!" he assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

He then went storming into the living room.

"David…wait!" Isabella pleaded.

He ignored her plea.

Hutch was just starting to stir when Starsky entered the room.

"You bastard!" Starsky screamed as he yanked Hutch up off the sofa.

Dazed and confused Hutch looked at his partner then at his surroundings trying to focus on what was happening.

"SStarsk….what…." Hutch slurred.

"Why Hutch…why did you have to…." Starsky exclaimed as he shook his partner violently.

Isabella came out of the bedroom wrapped in Hutch's bedspread her bare shoulders exposed.

Hutch looked in her direction and froze.

"Oh God…not again!" Hutch cried out.

Starsky looked back at Isabella not certain what to make of his friend's comment.

"S-S-Starsk….I'm sorry Buddy….I…I.." Hutch started to stammer as he shook his head to clear the fog.

"_**You're sorry**_!" Starsky shouted as he continued to shake him.

"You rape Isabella and all you can say is _**you're sorry**_!" Starsky exclaimed his face red with anger.

Hutch looked back at Isabella with a stunned look on her face.

"Raped her?" he said his words barely a whisper.

"No…..Starsk…I swear….I…" Hutch started to say, convinced he did nothing wrong.

"Look at her….just look at her!" Starsky exclaimed as he shoved Hutch's face in Isabella's direction.

Hutch looked at Isabella wrapped in his bedspread.

He remembered the bruises on her face when she first came to his apartment that night.

"No!" the blond replied adamantly.

"Starsk…those bruises on her face…she had them when she came here tonight…" Hutch started to say just before Starsky reeled back his fist and struck the blond violently in the face.

Hutch sailed over the living room chair toppling it and landed soundly on the floor.

"No David…please!" Isabella screamed as she ran to Starsky, trying to hold him back from attacking Hutch any further.

Hutch still groggy from the drug in his system got up on his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear it.

He then pulled himself up off the floor swaying unsteadily on his feet.

He tried wiping the blood that was flowing from his broken nose but there was just too much.

The hurt in Starsky's eyes was equally matched by the hurt in the blond's.

As Hutch tried to catch his breath he looked at Isabella with loathing.

"What kind of game are you trying to play!" the blond spat out at her.

As he stood there the blood poured profusely down his chin onto his tee shirt below.

"David…please..I want to go now…please!" Isabella sobbed as she hid behind Starsky giving the appearance of being terrified.

Hutch shook his head back and forth unable to believe the nightmare she was creating.

He then focused his attention back to his partner.

"She's lying Starsk…you gotta' believe me Buddy!" Hutch pleaded with his friend.

Starsky could only look at his friend, his eyed filled with pain.

"David…I want to go now…I'm frightened!" she played the part to the fullest, tugging on his arm.

"You conniving little bitch!" Hutch spouted off, his words filled with disdain for the woman he once loved.

Starsky's anger had reached it's peak as he struck the blond once again sending him crashing to the floor.

Hutch was not as quick to recover the second time around.

He lay dazed on the floor as Starsky jerked him back up by the scruff of his neck.

"You stay away from her…do you hear me!" Starsky bellowed as he shook the blond then slammed him back down on the floor.

Starsky went back over to Isabella, wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to walk out the door.

Hutch turned over on his side as he watched them leave.

"Starsk…wait!" he pleaded with his friend but Starsky never looked back as he and Isabella walked out the door leaving the blond lying on the floor in his own anguish.

Hutch crawled over to the sofa and pulled himself up landing heavily on the cushioned seat.

The blood poured from his nose and busted lip but he didn't care, the only thing that he really cared about just walked out his front door.

Hutch leaned forward clutching his head in his hands.

"No Starsk!" the blond cried out shaking his head.

By now his blood had saturated the front of his shirt and was starting to drip onto the sofa.

Hutch slowly got up and staggered over to kitchen.

He turned on the kitchen faucet, bent over the sink and cupped the cool water in his hands as it flowed out of the tap.

He then proceeded to wash off the blood from his face.

He stood there for several minutes before the flow of blood finally subsided enough that he was able to get by with placing a damp cloth on his face.

As he stood upright the blond looked around the room, surveying the damage.

He then staggered across the apartment floor into the bedroom.

He noticed the bedroom lamp was smashed and the sheets had been torn off the bed.

He knew this was none of his doing, he was certain of that.

"Why would she do this?" he asked himself as he slumped down on the bed.

"Do you really hate me that much Bella?" he added, the realization of it all starting to sink in.

Hutch knew he had to get to the hospital to have his nose set so he called the only other person he could think of.

"Hug…this is Hutch….I need a favor!" the blond said into the receiver.

Starsky spent the night on the sofa at Isabella's letting her have the entire bed to herself.

Several times he had awakened during the night to her terrifying scream as nightmares plagued her sleep.

He would hold her and comfort her, the whole time cursing Hutch for the unthinkable torture she was going through.

In the morning Isabella had awoken ready to face the day and Starsky's mother.

She was dressed and ready to go as Starsky started to stir.

She kissed the top of his head as he laid stretched out on the sofa.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed with way too much exuberance for having gone through what she had gone through the night before.

"Sweetie…what are you doing up?" he asked her as he sat up from the sofa.

"We're going to meet your mother David…remember?" she exclaimed as she tweaked his nose.

"You can't be serious Izzy…after what you just went through…you should be resting in bed!" he told her with concern in his voice.

"Oh David…you're such a worry wart…now come on get dressed!" she playfully ordered him.

Starsky was speechless as he observed her upbeat attitude.

"Come on…let's not keep your mother waiting!" she insisted.

"How are we going to explain your bruises?" he asked her.

"Well as you can clearly see dear David…the turtleneck hides the marks on my neck and we'll just simply tell her I fell down a flight of steps when she asks about the bruises on my face!" she exclaimed in an almost cheery manner.

"I don't know Izzy….I don't like the idea of lying to Ma!" he stated at his uneasiness to go along with her plan to deceive his mother.

"Oh come on David…your mother flew all this way…are you really going to deny her the opportunity to see her future daughter in law?" she pouted.

"Okay…okay…you win!" he exclaimed as he headed off to take a shower.

The couple agreed to meet Starsky's mother in the hotel lobby before heading off to a local café for breakfast.

Starsky's mother was waiting at the front door when Isabella and Starsky walked in.

"Hi Ma!" Starsky exclaimed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning David!" she smiled with delight at her favorite son.

"Ma this is Isabella…Isabella my mother!" he introduced the two women.

Starsky's mother's smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw the younger woman's face.

"Oh dear…what happened to you child?" she asked Isabella with the voice of a concerned mother.

"Clumsy me…I fell down a flight of steps in my office building a few days ago…wasn't watching where I was going I guess!" the woman lied.

Starsky averted his eyes away from his mother and instantly she could tell the woman was not speaking the truth.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Starsky…David's told me so much about you!" Isabella doted on the older woman.

"Yes…well David does like to carry on so!" Starsky's mother exclaimed as she looked at her beloved son.

"Shall we go Ma…the café is just down the street!" Starsky said as he offered his arm to his mother before heading out to the Torino parked out front.

Once inside the café the threesome passed the time away with idle chit chat until the topic of Hutch came up.

"How's my favorite blond police officer doing these days?" she asked her son about Hutch.

Starsky looked at Isabella who cast her eyes downward.

Starsky's mother noticed the awkwardness immediately.

"What is it dear?" she questioned her son.

"Ma …I'd rather not talk about it right now!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Let's just order okay!" he stated as he opened the menu.

"No…it isn't okay!" Starsky's mother said as she pulled the menu down from in front of her son so she could see his face.

"Hutch and I are sorta' having a difference of opinion right now…can we just leave it at that?" he pleaded with the older woman.

"I don't think so David…..and let me guess dear….you are somehow mixed up in this _**difference of opinion**_ as well?" Starsky's mother asked Isabella directly.

Isabella sat in silence not knowing what to say.

"Ma please!" Starsky said loudly.

"What…I'm just asking the girl David!" Starsky's mother stated.

"Well…are you or aren't you dear?" the older woman asked again.

"Uhhhhh!" was all Isabella could force out of her mouth.

"It's a simple question sweetie….yes or no?" Starsky's mother was relentless.

"I-I-I-I guess so!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You guess so…what exactly does that mean dear?" Starsky's mother just wouldn't let up.

Isabella looked to Starsky for help.

"Ma please that's enough…drop it please…for now!" Starsky begged her.

"Alright darling…for now!" she simply said as she went about reading her menu.

After lunch Starsky dropped his mother off back at the hotel and then drove Isabella home before heading off to Metro.

Starsky entered Dobey's office without knocking, slapping a paper down on his superior's desk.

Dobey looked at his detective then the paper.

"What the hell is this?" Dobey bellowed.

"It's my transfer request Cap'n!" Starsky stated.

"I can see that but why?" his superior asked with a confused look on his face.

"Are you gonna' give it to me or do I have to go over your head? Starsky bellowed.

"I will not!" Dobey exclaimed as he tossed the paper back to him.

"Fine have it your way!" Starsky said with frustration as he picked up the paper and headed back out the door.

"Starsky!" his captain yelled out as Starsky slammed the door behind him.

Dobey rose up from behind his desk and hurried off after the dark haired detective.

Hutch was just entering the squad room as Starsky was heading out.

Their eyes connected briefly, both sets of blues reflecting the same pain.

Starsky was appalled at the condition of his partner's face, damage he himself inflicted and his stomach turned.

Hutch stood in the doorway refusing to let his friend pass, just yearning to be near him even though all he could see was the hatred on his partner's face.

Hutch started to reach out to his friend but was only shoved aside as Starsky left the room in a huff.

Dobey looked at the bruises on the blond's face and suddenly everything became clearer.

He walked over to Hutch and gently cupped his hand under the blond's chin, accessing the damage.

"What happened son?" Dobey asked seeing the overwhelming sadness in the detective's eyes.

Hutch was too choked up to answer.

Dobey sighed heavily as he sat down on the blond's desk.

"Starsky just put in for a transfer request" Dobey said somberly.

Hutch slumped over his desk holding his head in his hands.

When he took his hands away there were tears in his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on Hutch…maybe I can help!" Dobey pleaded with the blond.

"I'm afraid it's gone way beyond that Captain!" Hutch replied swallowing the huge lump in his throat.

Hutch had managed to get halfway through the day without his partner before Dobey finally sent him home.

The drive home was a long and lonely one.

Hutch climbed into the shower almost immediately upon arriving at Venice Place.

The hot water spraying across his body provided temporary relief.

He changed into a fresh tee shirt and jeans then crashed on the couch.

He started to doze off when he heard a light tap at his door.

Thinking it was Starsky Hutch leaped to his feet and was at the door in a heartbeat.

When he opened the door he was somewhat disappointed and a bit surprised to find Starsky's mother there.

She however was not surprised to see the bruises on the blond's handsome face.

"Evelyn!" the blond exclaimed.

"Expecting someone else sweetheart?" Starsky's mother asked.

"Uhhhh…no…of course not….come in please!" he smiled at the woman as she entered kissing him lovingly on the cheek mindful of the bruises.

"I stopped by the station….your captain said he sent you home early!" she said as she looked around the room.

Hutch had managed to pick up everything that had been thrown around the room the night before but he had yet to run the vacuum.

"Looks like I missed the party!" she said jokingly as she looked about.

Hutch forced a smile.

"Sit down Kenneth!" she ordered the blond and he quickly obeyed.

She placed her hand under his chin turning his head from side to side.

"There seems to be a lot of this going around!" she stated referring to his and Isabella's bruises.

"W-What do you mean?" Hutch stuttered.

"Oh come now my dear heart….I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed as she released his chin and sat down on the coffee table directly in front of him.

"I met Isabella today!" she informed the blond.

"Yeah!" was all Hutch could say.

"Yeah…..and you know what else?" she asked Hutch.

Hutch shook his head no.

"_**I don't like her on**_**e bit**_**!" **_she told the blond.

"Yeah!" Hutch repeated.

"There's just something about her Ken that rubs me the wrong way….I don't trust her!" Starsky mother spouted out.

"I think she's playing my son for a fool!" she added.

Hutch was silent.

"Now then dearest Hutch…I can go easy on you or I can be tough….but either way…you are going to tell me what happened between the three of you last night and I'm not leaving this room until you do…do I make myself clear?" Starsky's mother said adamantly, their noses almost touching as she leaned forward.

Hutch started to squirm.

"Have you ever thought about a going into a new line of work Evelyn…I know Metro is looking for someone in interrogation?" Hutch said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

She stared him down.

He then relayed the whole story, the parts he could remember at least.

After Hutch finished Starsky's mother sat there shaking her head.

"Have you tried speaking to him this morning?" she asked the blond.

"It's no use….he won't talk to me!" Hutch replied as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Then I shall speak to him!" she declared as she stood and walked to the door.

"Get some sleep dear….you really do look terrible!" she stated just before opening the door and walking out.

Starsky too had taken the rest of the day off as he awaited news of his transfer.

He was sitting on the sofa reading the daily newspaper when a knock came at his door.

Thinking it was maybe Hutch he didn't hurry to answer it.

"David are you in there?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Ma?" Starsky exclaimed, somewhat surprised.

He rose to answer the door.

"Ma what are you doing here…I thought we were having dinner _**later**_?" Starsky asked his mother.

"We need to talk dear!" the woman said as she gave him a peck on the cheek before entering the living room.

"Are you alone?" she asked her son.

"Yeah Izzy's at work" Starsky stated as he closed the door and walked over to his mother.

"Good!" she exclaimed as she took a seat.

"_**Good**_?" he asked her as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"I just came from Ken's place!" she informed him.

"Oh!" Starsky simply said as he leaned against the back of the sofa.

"So what were you and _**Ken**_ talking about?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"He told me everything dear….everything he could remember that is!" she stated as she looked up at her son.

"Oh I bet he did….his version anyhow!" Starsky hissed.

"David….Ken did not attack that girl!" his mother exclaimed.

"Ma…you weren't there…you didn't see Isabella…she…" Starsky choked.

"Ken told me Isabella had those bruises on her face when she first came to his apartment!" she exclaimed as she stood up and went over to her son.

"That's bullshit Ma!" Starsky cursed.

"David Michael Starsky…don't you dare speak to your mother in that tone!" she reprimanded him.

"Did he also tell you that he was so drunk out of his mind he couldn't even stand up when I got there….or the fact that he's been drunk practically every night for the last month…did he tell you that?" Starsky asked angrily.

"As a matter of fact he did….and the reason for his drinking is between you and him and the man upstairs…that's all I'm going to say about subject!" she responded as she recalled the blond recanting to her about sleeping with Isabella and how overcome he was with guilt.

"What's that supposed to mean? He asked her.

She side stepped his question.

"How well do you know your future bride to be David?" she asked him.

"Well enough Ma!" Starsky stated.

"Hmmmm….I wonder!" she replied.

"Ma…you got somethin' to say then just say it!" he spat out.

"Alright David….I don't like her!" she proclaimed.

"I think she's up to no good!" Starsky's mother added as she shook her finger in the air.

"Ma how can you say that…you've only met her one time!" he declared.

"That is precisely my point love of my life…you hardly know her either!" she argued back.

"But I do know Ken and I know he would never do any of those things you are accusing him of….and you know him too David…or sadly I thought you did!" she added with tears in her eyes.

Starsky started tearing up as well.

"Bottom line my dear child...I believe Ken…and if you decide to proceed with this farce of a wedding then I refuse to be a part of it!" she informed him trying to keep her composure.

Starsky looked at her in disbelief.

"Ma…what are you saying?" he asked her somberly.

"I love you David…you are my heart and soul…but I will not stand by while that woman destroys you…I will not be there when you walk down the aisle!" she said adamantly, the tears beginning to fall.

"Ma…I love her and I'm gonna' marry her!" he told her defiantly.

Starsky's mother placed both of her hand on her son's cheeks.

As she pulled his face towards her she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye dear…we won't be having dinner tonight…I'll be catching the next flight back to New York as soon as possible!" she informed him before turning and walking out the door.

Starsky knew he should have stopped her but he was too enraged.

He was not upset with his mother as much as he was with the blond for filling her head with his lies.

He grabbed his car keys and jacket and took off out the door slamming it behind him.

By the time Starsky reached Hutch's apartment his blood was boiling.

He pounded on the blond's door and waited for him to answer.

Hutch was making himself a cup of chamomile tea.

He was not totally shocked to see his friend when he opened the door.

"Starsk!" the blond said as he acknowledged his visitor.

"We need to talk!" Starsky exclaimed angrily.

"Sure Starsk…come in!" he said politely to the dark haired man as he let him inside.

"I was just making a cup of tea..would you like a cup..or maybe a beer?" he asked nervously.

"This ain't no social call Hutch!" Starsky bellowed.

"I kind of gathered that!" Hutch replied as he drew a deep breath.

"What kind of crap are you filling Ma's head with?" Starsky came straight to the point.

Hutch drew another heavy sigh before turning away from his partner and taking a seat on a chair by the sofa.

"I just told her the truth Starsk!" Hutch replied trying to stay calm.

"_**The truth**_…you're so caught up in your own web of lies you're starting to believe them yourself…and now you got my mother believing them too!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch did not say a word.

"How can you just sit there and deny what happened last night…dammit Hutch I saw it with my own two eyes...what you did to Isabella…" Starsky had to stop and compose himself before continuing.

"You're sick Hutch…you need help!" Starsky said solemnly.

Hutch stood up quickly.

"The only person that's sick around here Starsk is Isabella….why can't you see her for what she really is?" Hutch declared.

Starsky glared angrily at the blond as he balled up his fist.

Hutch responded instantly.

"Just try it Buddy…I'm not wasted tonight and I'd love to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!" Hutch hissed.

Starsky slowly unclenched his fist.

"Just tell me why Hutch….are you so jealous of what Izzy and I have that you would sink so low?" he asked the blond.

"Starsky that's not what happened!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Jesus Hutch…just admit it…you owe me that much!" Starsky's voice started to crack.

Hutch rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands while shaking his head.

"Well you should be real proud of yourself Buddy…My own mother is refusing to come to the wedding now all because of the lies you fed her!" Starsky informed him.

"Starsk you've got to see her for what she really is Buddy...she's pure evil Pal…you gotta see that!" Hutch pleaded with his friend.

Starsky shot him an angrily look and headed for the door.

Hutch grabbed his friend's arm but Starsky quickly jerked it away.

"Starsk…you can't marry her!" Hutch shouted.

Starsky continued out the door.

Hutch knew he had to tell his friend the truth there was no turning back now.

"Isabella and I slept together the night you were in the hospital!" Hutch blurted out.

Starsky froze where he stood then slowly turned back around.

"What did you say?" Starsky asked in disbelief.

"It was right after you asked her to marry you…she came here wanting to celebrate…we drank too much…the next morning we woke up in bed together!" the blond informed him.

Starsky stood there in shock.

"Starsk….It meant nothing I swear…It was just a huge mistake!" Hutch declared.

"_**A huge **_mistake…how could you…you know what she means to me!" Starsky snarled.

"This is just like Kira all over again…you swore you'd never…." Starsky had to catch his breath.

"Starsk…I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you…you gotta' believe me Buddy!" Hutch pleaded with his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Starsky instantly swatted the comforting hand away.

The hurt in Starsky eyes was too much for the blond to bear.

The hurt quickly turned to anger as Starsky lashed out "Your dead to me Hutch…do you hear me… you're dead!"

With those angry words uttered Starsky stormed out of the apartment leaving Hutch stunned as if his friend had just struck him with another violent blow.

Starsky had to find out the truth for himself as he headed for Isabella's office.

As he entered her floor in the office building he was greeted by the secretary.

"Good afternoon David!" the woman smiled at the man.

"Hi Shelia…is Izzy in?" he asked the woman.

"Yes she is…I'll let her know you're here!" she said as she reached for the intercom.

"That's alright…don't bother!" he said as he walked to the door of Isabella's office and opened it up.

"David darling…what a pleasant surprise!" Isabella exclaimed when she saw her fiancé.

She got up from behind her desk and walked over to him.

As she tried to kiss his cheek he stopped her, holding her arms by her side.

"Did you sleep with Hutch?" he asked her in avery demanding tone.

Isabella was surprised.

"W-What?" she stuttered, totally unprepared for his question.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Hutch?" he asked her again.

"David…I-I can't believe you're asking me such a ridiculous question!" she replied nervously.

"Yes or no Izzy!" his voice became even more insistent.

"_**No…of course not**_!" she stated, trying to appear appalled.

"David why are you asking me this?" she sobbed.

"Hutch told me you two were doing a little celebrating and had a little too much to drink and wound up in bed together!" he relayed the story to her as told by the blond.

"And just when was this supposed to have happened?" she asked trying to sound miffed.

The night I was in the hospital!" he added.

"David how could possibly believe that I would do something like that to you…to us?" she started to faked her tears.

"There is just no limit to how low Ken will stoop is there?" she started to break down.

"Can't you see that he is jealous of what you and I have…that should be so obvious David…especially after last night and what he did to me!" she started sobbing uncontrollable.

"And you actually believe him!" she cried as she removed her engagement ring and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry David…I thought we really had something special…obviously I was wrong!" she added as her act continued.

Starsky took the ring and stood there staring at it confused.

She could see him faltering so she ceased the opportunity as she placed a kiss gently on his cheek.

"Thank you for sharing a small part of yourself with me…it was magical while it lasted!" she exclaimed before walking over to her office window and gazed out.

Starsky stood there watching her for several seconds before slowly walking over to her.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close, her back pressed up against his chest.

He then placed the ring back on her finger.

"I'm sorry sweetie….I should have believed you" Starsky whispered softly into Isabella's ear as he buried his chin into the crook of her neck.

She smiled in victory before turning to face the man.

"I love you David you have to believe me!" she sobbed.

"I do Izzy…I do!" he declared as he held her tight.

"We can't let Ken tear us apart…ever!" she added.

Starsky nodded as he nuzzled her neck.

"You have to sever all ties with him David so he can't come between us anymore!" she exclaimed.

Starsky's body stiffened.

He knew it was coming to that he just didn't want to admit it.

He nodded again as the tears welled up in his eyes.

She placed her hand on both sides of his cheeks.

"I'll give you all the love you will ever need..just Me and Thee…forever and always!" she declared.

Her words brought to mind a similar conversation he had had with Hutch when he promised the blond that they would always be Me and Thee and he felt an overwhelming sadness.

I put in for a transfer this morning!" he informed her, his voice full of melancholy.

She gave him a surprised look.

"When will it happen?" she asked him.

"Dobey wouldn't accept it so I had to go over his head…I'm waiting for the Chief to get back to me…I figure a couple of days!" he informed her.

"David…I know how hard all of this is has been on you but it will get better….we'll make a fresh start…It will be wonderful I promise!" she exclaimed as she kissed him tenderly.

Starsky secretly wished he could be as enthused as she was.

"Are we still on for dinner with your mother this evening?" she asked him.

Starsky sighed heavily before replying.

"Ahhh yeah….Honey about that…." Regrettably he proceeded to tell her the bad news.

The next couple of weeks dragged on for the two detectives.

Starsky had received his transfer and was now working out of the Belmont Police Headquarters.

He was partnered up with a man by the name of Kyle Hatchfield, a seasoned veteran to the force.

Starsky thought the man's name was a cruel joke being played on him when he was first introduced to his new partner.

"The names Hatchfield but my friends call me Hatch!" the man said as he held out his hand.

"You're kidding right?" Starsky scowled as he sized up the tall lanky blond shaking his head.

"Come on Hatchfield….we got work to do!" Starsky said bitterly as he exited his new precinct.

The blond shook his head and rolled his eyes as he followed his new partner out the door.

Meanwhile back at Metro, Hutch had been paired up with a young rookie straight out of the academy still wet behind the ears.

His new partners name was Tedd Martin.

Tedd was in awe of his newly assigned partner and Hutch taking a liking to the kid almost immediately, took him under his wing so to speak.

One afternoon Starsky and his partner had to stop off at Metro for some official police business.

They ran into Hutch and Martin as they were leaving the station.

Starsky and Hutch's eyes connected but they didn't speak.

Starsky looked at the blond's newly assigned partner and frowned as he watched them get into Hutch's old heap of a car and drive off.

Starsky went fuming into the precinct leaving a confused partner to follow.

Hatchfield had to hasten his steps just to keep up with the dark haired man.

"You mind telling me where the fire is?" Hatchfield asked his partner.

Starsky did not respond as he headed directly for Dobey's office.

He entered his former superior's office without knocking.

Dobey was pleased to see the curly haired detective but somewhat peeved that he would just barge in unannounced.

"Starsky what in the Sam Hill?" Dobey shouted as he rose up from behind his desk pretending to be perturbed.

"Cap'n I just saw Hutch with his new partner!" Starsky exclaimed as he pointed out the door.

"Yeah…so what?" Dobey asked not sure what Starsky was getting at.

"So what….the kid doesn't even look old enough to tie his own shoelaces!" Starsky exclaimed.

"What are you trying to say Starsky?" Dobey asked the detective.

"What I'm trying to say is you partnered Hutch up with that kid whose bedtime curfew was probably up three hours ago!" Starsky said angrily.

"That's enough Starsky!" Dobey shouted.

"For your information…Officer Martin graduated top in his class at the academy!" Dobey informed his former detective.

"And besides who I choose to partner Hutch with is no longer a concern of yours!" Dobey added adamantly.

His ex-superior's words cut like a knife through his heart, only because he knew what Dobey said was true.

"Now calm down….Hutch and Martin are getting along just fine….I think Hutch can really teach him a lot!" Dobey said trying to console Starsky.

"That's just great Cap'n!" Starsky hissed before storming out the door.

"Come on….Hatch!" Starsky growled as he left the squad room, his partner trailing close behind.

When Starsky returned home at the end of the day Isabella was there waiting for him.

"Oh good David you're home!" she exclaimed.

She kissed him then held up two envelopes.

"Which style of invitation do you prefer?" she asked him for his opinion.

"I don't care sweetie…you pick it!" he said sounding agitated.

Isabella pouted.

He could see she was visibly upset by his words.

"I'm sorry Izzy….that one there!" he said as he pointed to one of the envelopes.

"Yes…I was hoping you'd pick that one!" she squealed with delight.

Starsky mustered up a smile and went to the refrigerator for a beer.

Although the woman preferred to stay focused on her wedding planning she could see that something was bothering the dark haired man.

With a sigh she put down the envelopes and walked over to him.

"What's wrong David?" she asked him.

He opened his bottle of beer then took a seat on the sofa.

He laid his head back and sighed heavily.

"I saw Hutch today!" he said as he took a swallow from the bottle.

Isabella stiffened.

"Can you believe Dobey saddled Hutch with a kid barely out of the academy?" Starsky informed her.

"So!" Isabella shrugged.

"So….he's a kid Izzy….how's he gonna' have Hutch's back when the time comes for them to…." Starsky started to exclaim before frustration set in.

"I'm sure Captain Dobey knows what he's doing David and besides that really shouldn't concern you!" she stated.

Starsky was a little surprised by her tone of voice, she sounded almost heartless and it irritated him slightly.

This was the first time in weeks that Hutch had entered their topic of conversation, the last time being the day after he had found her beaten and abused at Hutch's apartment.

Neither one of them talked much about the incident that had happened at Hutch's so many weeks ago.

Starsky knew Isabella was trying to forget about the whole dreadful ordeal.

Her demeanor was upbeat and she seemed genuinely happy, not the way someone would generally act after being severely beaten and rape only weeks before.

Starsky merely shrugged it off.

Trying to change the subject Isabella asked him "how are things with Hatch going?"

Starsky thought of his new partner and smiled.

He was slowly becoming accustomed to his new partner.

He could feel a bond forming with the blond and although he knew the bond could never be as strong as the bond he once shared with Hutch, it was at least a start in the right direction.

"Okay I guess!" he replied to Isabella.

"Well then good…why don't you concentrate on _**your**_ new partner and let Ken worry about his!" she stated abruptly as she gathered up her wedding planning supplies and headed for the bedroom leaving Starsky alone with his thoughts.

As Isabella continued full speed ahead with the wedding Starsky's new partnership continued to grow with the blond.

Starsky was growing on Hatchfield as well.

They started hanging out together after work and occasionally him and his girl double dated with Starsky and Isabella.

One evening after work Hatchfield had surprised Starsky with a bachelor party for him at Huggy's.

All the guys from the Belmont precinct where in attendance as well as some from Metro.

Starsky was so touched by his partner's kindness.

As the guys were partying in Huggy's back room Hutch walked into the bar and sat down for a beer.

He heard the laughter and commotion coming from the back and heard a familiar voice.

Huggy tried to stop the blond from heading in that direction but he was too late.

Hutch was instantly drawn to the sound of Starsky's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in several weeks.

He peered into the room full of men, some he knew but most he didn't and knew right away what the occasion was.

He stood there transfixed as he watched his former partner with laughter and light in his eyes.

Starsky had his arm draped across Hatchfield's shoulder preparing to recite a speech.

Huggy walked up behind his blond friend.

"Come on Hutch…let me get you another beer!" Huggy said as he tried pulling the blond away from the doorway.

"Just a second Hug!" Hutch said softly as he refocused on his old friend.

Huggy sighed as he too listened in.

"Gentlemen…thank you all for coming here tonight…I can't tell you how much this means to me!" Starsky spoke out loudly so everyone could hear.

"I want to give a special thanks to this guy right here!" Starsky said to the man beside him as he mussed up the blond's hair.

Hutch continued to watch the interaction between the two men suddenly feeling like an outsider.

"This big blond lummox planned this whole thing without me knowing it!" Starsky exclaimed as he waved his hand across the room.

Hutch's heart muscles contracted when Starsky used the same words of endearment on his new partner that he had used on him so many times before in the past.

"I love this guy!" Starsky said with genuine affection, squeezing the blond's shoulder.

Hutch truly felt very much left out.

Huggy watched as a heavy sadness crept across Hutch face.

Starsky continued his speech.

"Hatch…on this occasion I would like to ask you…partner…if you would do me the honor of being my best man when I walk Izzy down the aisle next month!" Starsky exclaimed just as he noticed the blond standing outside the doorway.

Their eyes locked and Starsky's heart skipped more than one beat when he saw the hurt look in Hutch's eyes.

After several heart pounding seconds, with tears in his eyes Hutch simply raised his glass and saluted his former friend before walking away.

"Damn!" Starsky whispered under his breath as he watched the blond exit the doorway.

Hatchfield stood up and smiling tried to shake his partners hand to accept the honor.

He suddenly noticed that Starsky was preoccupied by something as he stared out the doorway.

Hatchfield followed his gaze only to see an empty space where the other blond once stood.

"Come on Hutch…how 'bout that other beer now!" Huggy said trying to coax the blond to the bar not wanting him to leave in the upset state he was in.

"Some other time Hug!" Hutch exclaimed as he patted his friend on the shoulder and left the bar.

Huggy cursed under his breath.

Hutch never told him what really happened the night he went to his apartment to pick him up and take him to the hospital.

He saw the busted up state of Hutch's apartment, not to mention Hutch's busted up nose.

He knew it involved Starsky and Starky's lady Isabella, other than that, that was all he knew.

But one thing Huggy did know for sure, whenever it involved the two of them and you threw a woman into the mix it only spelled trouble for everyone involved.

Huggy was at the bar when Starsky came wandering out looking around the crowd.

"He's gone!" Huggy said as he stacked a pile of glasses under the bar.

"Who's gone?" Starsky asked his friend behind the counter.

Huggy only frowned.

"Nice speech!" Huggy added.

"Thanks!" Starsky replied suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Too bad it was to the wrong guy!" Huggy said adamantly.

"Come on Hug…I told ya' Hutch and I...we're ancient history!" Starsky stated, squirming in his seat at the bar.

"Uh-Huh…are you sure about that?" Huggy asked him.

"Just give me a couple more beers will ya' and spare me the bartender psychoanalytic mumbo jumbo theories will ya!" Starsky said with bitterness in his voice.

"Those are pretty big words coming from someone who's not thinking to clearly!" Huggy exclaimed as he placed the two glasses of beer on the bar.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Starsky asked his friend angrily.

"I don't know what happened that night at Hutch's apartment but one thing is for sure….I do know Hutch….and so do you….think about that Starsk!" Huggy said.

Starsky scowled as he picked up the two glasses and retreated to the back room once again.

Isabella was working late at the office when there was a light tap on her office door.

She glanced over and was surprised to see her father standing there.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she got up from behind her desk and ran to greet the man kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello baby girl!" he said affectionately as he returned the kiss.

"What a wonderful surprise…what are you doing here?" she asked her father.

"What…can't a father come visit his little princess for no reason!" he toyed with her.

"Of course Daddy!" she exclaimed as she placed her arms around him.

"Isabella..what do you say about wrapping it up for the evening and let your Poppy treat you to a late dinner!" he suggested to his daughter.

"That sounds wonderful Daddy…just let me grab my jacket and the lights and we can go!" she stated smiling at him lovingly.

They drove to a small Italian restaurant across town that Isabella frequented often.

Once they were seated at the restaurant they began their conversation.

"So my Princess what's it like living in sunny California?" he asked his daughter as he held her hand.

"Oh Daddy..it's simply wonderful!" she gushed.

"I'll never understand why you left your practice in Duluth..and just when they were about to offer you a partnership with the firm!" her father exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Daddy please don't start!" Isabella pleaded with him.

"Oh right my darling…whatever you say!" he replied smiling at his one true joy in life.

"Daddy…I have something to tell you!" she said with apprehension.

"Oh…what is it darling?" he asked her suddenly very curious.

"Daddy..I've met someone…his name is David Starsky!" she said nervously.

"Starsky….that Jewish isn't it?" he asked the girl with disdain in his voice.

Isabella nodded then continued on.

"That's not all Daddy….David and I are getting married!" she informed her father.

Her father was taken aback.

"Married…that's preposterous!" he exclaimed adamantly.

"Daddy please…lower your voice…people are staring!" she said nervously as her face turned bright red.

"I don't care..let them stare!" he raised his voice angrily.

"Who is this Starsky character you speak of…where is he from…what does he do?" he spouted off question after question.

"He's a wonderful man Father…he's kind and loving…." she started to stay.

"I asked you what he did for a living Isabella!" he cut her off short.

"He's….he's a police officer Daddy!" she stated, waiting for the sudden outburst.

"_**A police officer**_!' he shouted.

"Please tell me you're not serious Isabella Russo!" he said loudly.

Every head in the restaurant turned their way showing their annoyance at his rudeness.

"Isabella…I could never understand why you always seem to be attracted to the wrong kind of men…ever since you got involved with that…." He started to say before she interrupted him.

"Don't Daddy…don't bring him into this conversation…please!" she pleaded with her father.

"I cannot help it….whenever I think of that poor excuse for a human being and how he deserted you for absolutely no reason my blood boils!" he lied.

"Daddy please…that is all in the past…I've moved on and Ken is long forgotten!" she replied with a lie as well.

"Does this policeman of yours know that you are very well off financially?" he prodded her.

"Money doesn't matter to him father!" she stated, enjoying how much this was upsetting her father.

"Oh please Isabella….how foolish can you be?" he asked her angrily.

"You _**will**_sign a prenuptial agreement or I will not allow this marriage to take place!" he hissed.

Isabella threw down her napkin on the table.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Daddy…I don't need your permission any longer…what's mine will be David's as well…we do not need a prenup!" she exclaimed as she rose up from the table and walked out.

Isabella's father balled up his fist and pounded the table knocking over his glass of wine in the process.

"We shall see about that Princess…yes we shall definitely see!" he snarled under his breath.

Isabella left the restaurant and her father in a huff and headed straight for Huggy's.

She greeted Huggy at the bar and asked about Starsky whereabouts.

Huggy informed her that Starsky had left over half an hour ago then with a disapproving look on his face he turned away.

Just then a scruffy looking man came staggering into the bar.

When he saw Isabella seated on a barstool at the bar he smiled and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

He walked up behind the woman and whispered in her ear "Hello darlin' remember me!"

Isabella jumped and Huggy quickly turned back in her direction.

Isabella recognized the man right away as being the same man she had had the rough sex with in the alley across town.

"How's about you and I sneak out back and go another round like we did before!" he smiled lustfully at her as Huggy watched things unfold.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…I've never seen you before in my life!" she exclaimed as she gathered up her purse and proceeded to walk out.

The man grabbed her arm.

"Oh now come on sugar….you sure as hell weren't playing hard to get the last time…remember…rough and hard you said!" he slurred in his drunken state.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy pig!" she shouted before hurrying out the door.

Huggy watched the man with a sudden interest as he poured a glass of beer from the tap and placed it in front of him.

"Tell me how you know that woman and this is on the house!" Huggy exclaimed as he waited for the man to bite.

The man took the beer in his shaking hand and gulped it down quickly.

He then studied the black man for several seconds before responding.

"Give me another and I'll tell ya' all about that crazy bitch!" he hissed.

Huggy smirked as he poured him another preparing to hear what the man had to say.

After the drunk recanted his story to Huggy Huggy gave him one more beer and sent him on his way.

He then quickly reached for the phone and dialed Hutch's number.

Hutch answered after two short rings.

"Hutch…this is Huggy…how soon can you get back down here…I've got some very interesting information for you involving the future Mrs. Starsky!" he informed the blond.

"Hutch…Hutch!" he spoke loudly into the phone when he heard a click on the other end.

"Guess that means he's on his way!" Huggy said to himself with a smirk.

Hutch arrived at Huggy's in less than ten minutes time.

He quickly walked over to the bar.

"Okay Hug…I'm here!" Hutch stated, anxious to hear his friend's information.

Huggy pulled his friend off to the side and relayed the drunk's story precisely as it was told to him.

When he was done Hutch sat there stunned as well as speechless.

After Huggy's story sank in Hutch became more and more angry.

"Dammit Huggy I knew it!" Hutch shouted as he pounded his fist against the wall.

"I don't know what you did to her Hutch but you obviously wronged her in a past life to hate you that much!" Huggy declared.

Hutch simply sighed heavily.

"How Hug….how was she able to pull this whole thing off without me remembering any of it?" Hutch pondered as he shook his head.

Huggy snapped his fingers.

Huggy remembered seeing the empty bottle of Bourbon on the coffee table when he arrived to take Hutch to the hospital.

"The Bourbon Hutch….maybe she put something in your drink when you weren't looking" Huggy exclaimed.

Hutch snapped his fingers back at Huggy.

"That's it Hug….you know you should be a detective!" Hutch said jokingly to his friend.

"Oh please…and I thought you were my friend!" Huggy joked back.

Hutch pinched his lower lip between his thumb and index finger.

"Only problem is Hug…how the hell do I prove it?' the blond said half-heartedly.

"Let me ask around Hutch….someone's gotta' know something about her scoring the drug on the street…a woman of her stature ain't gonna go around unnoticed!" Huggy exclaimed.

"Thanks Huggy…you come up with anything you let me know right away huh!" Hutch said as he slapped Huggy on the back.

"What are you gonna' tell Starsky?" Huggy asked his friend.

"Nothing yet….not until I have more proof…he'd never believe me otherwise!" Hutch said sadly.

"Hey Hutch…for what it's worth…I believed you from the get go!" Huggy exclaimed.

"Thanks Hug…there for a while I was beginning to doubt myself!" Hutch confessed.

"Don't worry my brother…we'll get to the bottom of this and Starsk will come around!" Huggy said with enthusiasm.

"I sure as hell hope so Hug…I sure miss that big lug head!" Hutch said with a smile as he thought of his best friend before walking out of the bar.

It didn't take long for Huggy to come up with a lead once he got the word out on the street.

In fact it only took a couple of hours before a strung out junkie, looking for a fix entered Huggy's asking for the black man.

Huggy had the man follow him out back.

Once outside the junkie started to speak.

"I here you're looking for some information on a certain swanky female lawyer!" the man whispered to Huggy as he cautiously surveyed the alley.

"Yeah man…whatda' ya got for me?" Huggy answered back.

"What's it worth to ya'?" the junkie asked his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"That depends on the information!" Huggy stated.

Huggy could see that the man needed a fix really bad.

"It seems the lady lawyer scored some "Z" from a friend of mine a few weeks back!" the man whispered low.

"Z?" Huggy questioned the addict.

"Yeah…you know roofies…rope…roaches..call it what you want…a date rape drug!" the junkie went on.

"You're sure about this?" Huggy asked the man.

"Yeah Huggy…I'm sure..haven't I always been straight with you?" the addict replied.

Huggy nodded his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to the junkie.

"Here man…go buy yourself a decent meal tonight!" Huggy said, knowing full well where the fifty was going.

"Thanks Huggy!" the man said with a toothless grin before grabbing the money and scurrying off.

Huggy wasted no time calling the blond.

Hutch was just getting ready to call it a night when the phone rang.

"Hello!" Hutch said into the phone.

"Hey Hug…hope this means you got something for me!" the blond added.

"You're kidding me….that little b…." Hutch started to hiss then stopped.

"He's pretty reliable then huh?" Hutch asked his friend on the other end.

"Thanks Hug…I owe ya' one Buddy!" Hutch said with a smile as he hung up the phone.

He then flung on his jacket, grabbed his keys and fled out the door.

His next stop was Isabella.

He was relieved not to see Starsky's Torino parked out front.

He intended to tell his friend about Isabella, how she drugged him and how she faked the whole rape incident but he wanted to talk to her first.

At the same time across town Starsky too was preparing for bed when a knock came at his door.

He looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Twelve thirty…who in the world…" he said as he opened the door to his apartment.

He was surprised to see an unfamiliar face at the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the stranger.

"Are you David Starsky?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know?" Starsky answered back suspiciously.

"The name is Basilio…Basilio Russo!" the man informed Starsky.

"Russo….you're Izzy's father?" Starsky asked the man.

"Izzy…is that what you call her?" the man asked slighty annoyed.

"What can I do for you Sir?" Starsky asked, already not liking the man.

"May I come in?" Isabella's father asked Starsky.

Starsky hesitated before finally opening the door further for him to enter.

"I understand you and my daughter have recently become engaged!" the man stated.

"That's right!" Starsky replied curtly.

Isabella's father looked around Starsky's apartment then rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen Mr. Starsky!" he exclaimed.

Starsky was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" he said trying to control his anger.

"I cannot allow my daughter to marry a lowly _**cop**_…no offence Officer!" Isabella's father said with a smirk.

"Well I am marrying your daughter…no offence Sir!" Starsky spat back.

Isabella's father took a deep breath then exhaled.

He reached into the inside pocket on his sports jacket and pulled out a thick manila envelope.

"There's two hundred and fifty thousand dollars there!" he said as he threw it down on the coffee table.

"There will be another two hundred and fifty thousand for you once you are out of my daughter's life….permanently" the man proclaimed.

Starsky was appalled.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Starsky asked angrily.

"You think you can just buy me off?" Starsky fumed.

"Oh come now Offiicer Starsky…Five hundred thousand dollars could go far on a cops salary!" Isabella's father said snidely.

Starsky reached down and picked up the money as Isabella's father smiled but to his surprise Starsky flung the envelope back at him letting it fall to the floor.

"Get out!" Starsky shouted as he pointed towards the door.

Isabella's father stood firm.

"You take your damn money and get out...before I throw you out!" Starsky bellowed.

Isabella's father saw red as he slowly reached down and picked up the envelope from the floor.

"You have not seen the last of me Officer Starsky…I can assure you that!" the man snarled before turning and walking out the door.

Starsky slammed the door behind him.

Starsky started to pace back and forth across the living room floor.

He then went into the bedroom, changed back into his street clothes and took off out the door in a huff.

Hutch looked up at Isabella's darkened apartment before exiting his vehicle and climbing up the short set of stairs.

He rapped soundly on her apartment door and waited.

After several minutes the door slowly opened.

Isabella did not expect to see the blond standing there.

She was just about to ask him what he wanted when he pushed her aside and walked into the room.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Shut up Bella and sit down!" Hutch shouted out.

"I will do no such thing!" she spouted back angrily as she yanked her rope tightly around herself.

Hutch grabbed her right arm and practically dragged her to the nearest chair.

She tried to stand back up but he pushed her back down again.

"You try to get back up again and so help me god Bella!" Hutch seethed as he pointed his finger in her face.

Isabella backed down.

Meanwhile outside Isabella's apartment Starsky pulled up outraged to find Hutch's beat up Ford sitting there.

He quickly bounded the stairs.

Finding the door to Isabella's apartment opened he paused outside and listened.

"The games up Isabella…your little charade is over…finished!" he shouted in her face making her cringe.

"What are you talking about?" she spat back.

"Why…just tell me why?" Hutch asked her angrily.

"I don't know what…." Isabella started to say before Hutch grabbed hold of her and shook her violently.

"Do you hate me that much…it's been almost fifteen years Bella…how could you possibly hang on to all the hate for fifteen god damn years!" he cursed at her.

Isabella just sat there, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You come back into my life and in just one fell swoop you managed to destroy the most important thing in my life…the one thing that matters more to me than anything else in this world!" he said adamantly.

"Did you set out from day one to tear Starsky and I apart?" he asked her.

"Running into him at the bank…that was all planned to wasn't it?" he exclaimed.

Starsky held his breath as he listened on.

"I know all about you drugging me too…the first time when Starsky was in the hospital…you waking up in my bed the next morning…making me think we had slept together!" he informed her.

Isabella raised her chin in defiance while Starsky shook his head in disbelief.

"The second time…boy that was a real class act lady….having sex with some creep you picked up in a bar…then making him slap you around a little so the bruises would show!" Hutch continued on as Isabella sat in silence.

Starsky had to lean against the wall in the hallway to keep himself upright, shocked by the words the blond was proclaiming.

"You make me sick…and to think I once loved you…worshipped the very ground you walked on!" Hutch spat in her face.

"_**You loved me**_?" Isabella finally spoke.

"You left me…you talk about me destroying your world…what did you think you did to mine? She cried.

"You deserved everything I did to you….you and that irritating little friend of yours!" she growled.

Starsky could not believe his ears as he stood outside the door.

"The torture I went through every time he laid his hands on me…every time we made love…I hated it!" she exclaimed.

"No…I'm sure it was much more enjoyable whoring around in some dirty back alley with some sleazeball you just met!" Hutch shot back.

Isabella struck him soundly across the face.

Hutch quickly latched onto her hand that struck the blow.

"That's enough!" Starsky shouted through the doorway.

Hutch and Isabella froze as they turned their attention to the man by the door.

Starsky slowly walked into the room glaring at them both.

"Starsk" Hutch whispered softly as he ran towards his friend.

Starsky held out his hand to stop the blond.

He continued walking over to Isabella, his body a mixture of emotions.

"Why Izzy….just how far were you gonna' go with this huh?" he asked the woman.

Isabella averted her eyes from both of them.

"Did you send your father to pay me off too?" he asked her.

Hutch looked at Starsky then quickly looked at her.

"You leave my father out of this….he has nothing to do with any of this!" she cried out, defending her father.

"Your father has everything to do with this Bella!" Hutch stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked the blond angrily.

"Why don't you ask him yourself!" Hutch replied.

"Shut up….both of you just shut up!" Starsky wailed.

Starsky looked at the blond with pain filled eyes.

Hutch wanted desperately to console his friend but he knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"I bet you're gloating right about now aren't you?" Starsky said to the blond.

"W-What?" Hutch said stunned by his friend's words.

"Getting a good laugh over this whole thing?" Starsky added.

"You always said she was out of my league!" Starsky continued on, his words intending to hurt the blond.

"No Starsk…I…" Hutch started to exclaim as he reached for his friend.

Starsky pulled away.

"Go to hell…both of you!" Starsky shouted out as he shot both Hutch and Isabella an angry look before hurrying out of the apartment.

Hutch watched his friend storm out the door as Isabella started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Hutch hissed.

"Didn't go exactly as you had planned it did it Ken?" she mocked him with laughter.

"I suppose you thought he would come rushing back into your opened arms with everything forgiven!" she said coldly.

"This isn't over Isabella…not by a long shot!" Hutch said viciously before taking off after his friend.

Hutch drove by Starsky's apartment and not seeing his friend's car he continued on to Huggy's.

Huggy was just getting ready to lock up for the evening when the blond walked in.

"Hey Hutch….what are you doing here so late?" Huggy asked his friend.

"Hug did Starsky stop by?" Hutch asked Huggy.

"No man…I haven't seen him…why?" Huggy asked concerned.

"He knows about Isabella!" Hutch informed his friend.

Ahhhh…you told him then?" Huggy asked.

"Not on purpose Hug!" the blond replied.

"Hey listen…if you see him…you let me know will ya'?" Hutch said with worry.

"You got it brother!" Huggy stated as he watched the blond leave.

Hutch stopped off at a few other of their favorite places including the beach.

Not finding his friend anywhere he finally gave up and went home.

The next morning Hutch stopped off at the Belmont Headquarters hoping to find his friend there.

As he entered the squad room he was greeted by Starsky's new partner.

"Hey you're Starsky's old partner aren't you…Ken Hutchinson right?" the lanky blond asked as he pointed at Hutch before extending it in a handshake.

"Yeah that's right….ahhhh…Kyle Hatchfield isn't it?" Hutch asked as he shook the other blond's hand.

"Yeah but you can call me Hatch…everyone else does" Hatchfield replied.

Hutch smirked at the similar name resemblance.

"Listen…Hatch…where can I find Starsky at?" Hutch asked as he looked around the room.

"He's probably at home…he called off sick this morning…some stomach bug or something he said!" Hatchfield informed Hutch.

"Thanks a lot!" Hutch stated.

"Nice meeting you Ken!" Hatchfield added as he watched Hutch walk out the door.

Hutch swung by Starsky's apartment once more, not seeing the Torino he headed off for Metro and to his new partner who was probably wondering where he was.

Meanwhile Isabella was trying to pick up the pieces from the night before.

She called her father's hotel and one of his henchmen picked up the phone and answered.

"Danny…this is Isabella…would you please put my father on the phone!" she asked the man as she waited.

"Hello Daddy…I'm fine…Daddy I need to talk to you…yes I'll be here all afternoon…goodbye!" she said as she hung up the phone.

She walked around her apartment ringing her hands together in anticipation of her conversation with her father that was soon to come.

It was almost eleven when Isabella's father came to her apartment.

She watched him pull up outside and went to the door, opened it and waited.

"Hello Princess!" Mr. Russo said to his daughter as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Daddy!" she replied.

Her father could see that she had been crying.

"What is it my darling…what has you so upset?" he asked her with concern.

She came right to the point "Daddy what happened between you and Ken all those years ago?"

"Ken…Ken who?" he questioned her.

"Daddy please you know who I'm referring to…what happened…did you have something to do with his leaving me so suddenly that night…and please don't lie to me?" she sobbed.

Isabella's father sighed heavily.

"Very well my dearest one…yes…I did speak with him the night he left!" he informed her.

Isabella was surprised.

"What did you say to him that night?" she asked again.

Isabella's father paused before replying.

"He came to me to ask for your hand in marriage!" he informed her.

Isabella thought back to the ring she found in the box that had fallen from Hutch's bed.

"I told him he could not!" Isabella's father said adamantly.

"Daddy…how could you…you knew how much we loved each other!" she sobbed.

"It was for your own good my darling…that man could offer you nothing in life!" he hissed.

"He could have offered me happiness and a life filled with love!" she cried out.

"Happiness…love…what good are those things without a roof over your head or clothes on your back!" he exclaimed.

"I would have given all those things up for Ken…none of those things matter to me!" she spat back at her father.

"Well…there was no need…I made that decision for you!" he added.

Isabella glared at him.

"If he truly loved you Isabella he would have stood up to me but instead when I told him I would disown you he placed his tail between his legs and ran off like a coward!" her father said angrily.

Isabella was outraged.

"You would have disowned me…oh Daddy!" she collapsed into a chair and cried.

"Isabella I had no choice….it really was for your own good I swear!" he tried to console her.

Just then a knock came at the door.

Isabella's father walked over to the door and opened it.

He was surprised to see the blond standing there, not looking much different than he had all those years ago.

Hutch too was surprised.

"Well…Mr. Russo….what a pleasant surprise!" Hutch said with a smirk as he walked into the room followed by his new partner.

Isabella's father looked at the blond with contempt before eyeing his daughter curiously.

"Tedd…meet the world renowned financier and world's biggest scumbag Mr. Basilio Antonio Russo!" Hutch said as he introduced his partner to the man responsible for ruining his and Isabella's happiness.

"He don't look like too much me Hutch!" his partner replied as he sized up the man.

Hutch smiled a wicked smile at the man he loathed then walked over to Isabella and slapped a folded up document on the coffee table.

Isabella looked into the blue eyes of the man she loved so much all those years ago.

Where once she saw warmth love and kindness now all she saw was contempt.

"What is this?" she asked as she picked up the paper.

"It's a warrant for your arrest Bella!" Hutch responded with nothing but coldness.

"What are you talking about?" Her father said just as he was about to rush to her daughter's side when Tedd pulled out his firearm.

"Stay where you are Sir" Tedd exclaimed.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Isabella's father said angrily searching for an explanation in his daughter's face.

"Would you like to tell him Bella or shall I?" Hutch said with unsympathetic loathing.

Isabella remained silent as Hutch pulled her up from her chair and placed his cuffs on her.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Hutch began to recite her right as he led her out the door,

Her father looked on, his mouth gaping wide.

Isabella was only detained for a few hours before her father's money and power bought her a ticket out of jail.

Her father's henchman paid the two hundred and seventy five thousand dollar bail and she was soon free.

"I hope your stay was not too unpleasant Isabella!" her father's employee said to her as they were driving to her father's hotel.

"I survived Danny…..where is my father now?" she asked the man.

The henchman chuckled.

"Let's just say he's planning a special surprise for Officer Hutchinson!" he exclaimed.

Isabella shot him a look of disbelief.

"What are you saying Danny?" she asked the man nervously.

He looked at his watch.

"Don't worry Isabella….soon your former lover will be out of your life forever…without him around he cannot testify against you in court!" Danny replied with a smirk.

"No Danny…what has my father done!" she demanded.

"He going to make certain that Hutchinson and his partner answer a call to a warehouse burglary….only thing is there won't be any burglary!" he smiled as he informed her of her father's scheme.

"Are you saying my father is setting Ken up!" she asked the man.

"That's exactly what I'm saying….Hutchinson will be walking right into his trap…without a clue!" he laughed as he drove on.

"Danny you take me to that warehouse now do you hear me!" she ordered the man.

"Now come Isabella…why are you getting so upset…I would have thought you would have been happy to hear of your old lover's demise" he said somewhat surprised.

"You take me to that warehouse now!" she repeated her demand.

"I cannot do that!" he said adamantly.

Isabella opened the car door on her side.

Isabella's henchman slammed on the breaks and pulled off the side of the road.

"You take me to that warehouse or I swear I will go to the police and inform them of your involvement!" she informed him.

He looked at her in anger.

"Your father will have my job if I do that!" he exclaimed.

"Your job or hard time in prison…you make the choice" she said.

He thought of her words then with a sigh he pulled back onto the road and sped off.

Meanwhile Hutch and his new partner were out patrolling the streets when a call came across the police radio.

"Zebra Three…Zebra Three we have a two eleven at Simmon's Warehouse on the corner of Fourth and Bigelow….I repeat a two eleven at fourth and Bigelow!" the dispatcher relayed the call.

"Ten four Charlie…Zebra Three responding!" Hutch's partner said as he hung up the mike.

"Okay kid….time for your first rodeo!" Hutch exclaimed as he pressed his foot down on the pedal and sped off.

After being among the missing for a day and a half Starsky suddenly reappeared at Huggy's.

He staggered into the bar and climbed up onto a barstool.

He was unshaven and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"You look lousy!" Huggy exclaimed as he placed a beer in front of his friend.

"Thanks!" Starsky said as he reached for the beer a gulped it down.

"Where ya' been?" Huggy asked.

"Around!" Starsky replied.

"You wanna' talk about it?" Huggy asked the dark haired man.

"What about me being the world's biggest smuck?" Starsky said with a smirk as he downed his beer then asked for another.

Hutch and Tedd reached the warehouse in record time.

The two men cautiously walked up to the warehouse door and seeing it ajar Hutch entered first followed by Tedd.

The interior was dark and the two men struggled to see.

Hutch motioned silently for his partner to go around the other side of the room while he continued on.

Hutch slowly made his way further inside and paused behind a stack of wooden crates.

"This is the police…we have you surrounded!" Hutch shouted out.

He waited for a reply before going any further but none came.

Just then Isabella and her father's employee pulled up out front.

Isabella jumped out of the car and ran towards the warehouse.

"Isabella wait!" the man with her called out but she kept on running.

Hutch heard a switch being thrown and almost immediately the place was engulfed in a bright light.

Hutch squinted his eyes just in time to see Isabella's father and two other men standing atop a platform with weapons in their hands pointed at Hutch and his partner.

"Get down Tedd!" Hutch yelled as Hutch aimed his magnum at the men above them.

"No Daddy!" Isabella cried out as she dove in front of Hutch trying to shield him from the onslaught of bullets.

She was no match for the dozens of bullets that hailed down upon the blond and herself.

"Stop your firing!" Isabella's father shouted at his men as he looked down upon the bloodied body of his precious child.

"No!" he cried out as he ran down from the platform.

"Freeze!" Tedd shouted out a warning but the man refused to stop.

Hutch's partner fired at the man hitting him in the chest.

He then drew his weapon up towards the men atop the platform just as the place suddenly swarmed with other officers.

"Thrown down you weapons!" one of the other officers called out.

Seeing their boss's body lying lifeless on the floor they reluctantly obeyed.

Tedd quickly ran to the aid of his partner while the other officers apprehended Russo's men.

Other officers came inside and attended to Isabella and her father.

"Hutch….come on partner!" Tedd said softly as he cradled Hutch's head in his lap tearing off his own jacket and pressing it against the worst of the blond's injuries.

The amount of blood flowing from the blond wounds was of a measurable amount and quickly saturated Tedd's jeans and shirt.

"Ambulance is on the way!" a fellow officer informed Hutch's partner.

"You hear that Hutch…just hang on partner!" Tedd pleaded with the blond.

"B-Bella…..is she…" Hutch found it impossible to speak.

Tedd looked over at the woman and shook his head.

"She's dead Hutch!" he informed the blond.

With those words Hutch quickly passed out.

Starsky had just relayed the whole sordid episode of everything that went down with him and Hutch and Isabella to Huggy from start to finish when the phone on the wall rang out.

"Excuse me…hold that thought!" Huggy said to his friend before answering the call.

"Huggy Bears….Well hello Captain…yes he's here…..my god no!" Huggy exclaimed as Starsky suddenly sat up straight in his chair.

"Yeah…I'll tell him!" Huggy said as he hung up the phone quickly.

"What is it Hug?" Starsky asked suddenly having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's Hutch…there was a shooting at Simmons Warehouse….somehow Hutch was involved!" Huggy informed the dark haired man.

Starsky leaped from the barstool and raced out the door.

Huggy followed close behind shouting for his hired help to watch the place while he was gone.

The two men jumped into the Torino and sped to the scene.

Starsky wasted no time when they reached the warehouse, jumping out of the car and running up to the building.

He spun around looking through the crowd.

Just then Tedd came staggering out of the warehouse covered in blood.

Starsky ran to him.

"Where are you hit Martin?" he asked the man.

Hutch's partner could only stand there in a daze.

"Somebody help this man!" Starsky shouted as he led the man off to the side.

"He's hit pretty bad by the looks of him Starsky said to the officer that came up to them.

The officer just stood there with a forlorn look on his face as he stared at Starsky.

"Don't just stand there help the man for cryin' out loud!" Starsky shouted.

"It's not my blood…..It's Hutch's!" Tedd exclaimed his voice trailing off.

Starsky just stood there stupefied.

He watched as they wheeled not one but two covered bodies from the warehouse.

"No….no dammit!" Starsky cursed under his breath as he watched them wheel the stretchers closer.

"Hutch?" he whispered as he stopped the ambulance crew.

He held his breath as he reached down and slowly pulled the bloody sheet away.

"Oh god!" he cried out as he fell to his knees.

He was so grateful the body under the sheet was not Hutch's.

He pulled himself up on shaky legs, allowing himself to breath.

He then noticed that the second body coming out was too small to be that of his friends and he pulled back that sheet as well.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

"Izzy!" he sobbed.

Huggy quickly came up behind his friend to offer support both physically and morally as he placed an arm around his friend's waist to steady him.

Just then Dobey pulled up with his siren blaring.

He rushed over to Starsky and Huggy.

"Where Hutch?" Starsky cried out as he looked around.

Starsky took hold of one of the officer's shirt collars.

"Where's Hutch Bill?" Starsky demanded.

"They took him to Memorial!" the officer answered as he looked at Starsky then Dobey.

Starsky released his hold on the officer and headed for the Torino.

"Huggy….you drive...he's in no condition!" Dobey ordered.

"You got it Captain!" Huggy stated as he got into the driver's seat while Starsky sat in the passenger's side.

He gunned the engine a tore off to the hospital.

The E.R. physician and two nurses met the ambulance at the door.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked as they unloaded Hutch.

"Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen…BP is sixty over thirty five and dropping!" the paramedic informed the doctor as they rushed Hutch inside.

A second ambulance pulled up directly after they wheeled Hutch inside.

The paramedics opened the back of the ambulance and pulled out a stretcher carrying the body of another tall blond male.

"Jesus what's going on here!" the doctor shouted as he surveyed the blond's injuries.

"Apparent suicide attempt Doc!" the ambulance attendee said as they rushed the man inside.

A young female nurse was just starting her shift when she walked by the blond noticing the gunshot wound to the chest.

As they wheeled the man inside he started to have a seisure.

"Cardiac arrest Doctor!" the nurse shouted.

They quickly rushed the man into O.R. while the young nurse watched through the window.

She watched as they tried several times to resuscitate the blond without success.

They pronounced him dead a few minutes later.

The nurse walked over to the desk to start her shift.

"What a way to start my day!" the girl said to the nurse she was replacing.

"Yeah…I hope your night goes a little better Penny…see you tomorrow!" the other girl said before gathering her things and clocking out.

"Goodnight Cheryl!" she said as she took a seat at the desk.

Just then Starsky and Huggy rushed through the doors and up to the desk.

"Hutchinson…Ken Hutchinson…where is he?" Starsky blurted out to the young nurse.

"I'm sorry Sir?" she asked him unsure of his question.

"Ken Hutchinson…tall…blond…they just brought him in…he was shot!" Starsky said out of breath.

She looked at Starsky then Huggy.

"He's a cop…..he's my partner!" Starsky choked on the last words.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir…..but your friend…h-he just passed away!" she said regrettably.

Starsky felt as if someone had just landed a powerful blow to his gut.

He staggered back and the room started to spin.

Huggy quickly caught him as he passed out in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Starsky…..come on Starsk wake up!" Huggy said as he lightly slapped Starsky's face.

Dobey had just entered the emergency room entrance when he saw Huggy trying to revive his detective.

"What happened Huggy?" Dobey asked with concern.

"Captain….its Hutch!" Huggy said solemnly.

"What about Hutch?" Dobey asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"He's…gone Captain" Huggy said softly with tears in his eyes.

"Dear God!" Dobey exclaimed as he too had to sit down before his knees buckled on him.

"Hutchhh!" Starsky moaned as he started to regained consciousness.

Starsky opened his eyes expecting to see the blond holding onto him but instead he saw Huggy.

"Huggy….where's Hutch?" Starsky asked as he sat up slowly.

"Easy Starsk" Huggy said softly helping his friend sit up.

"Cap'n….Hutch?" Starsky said in confusing as he looked around him.

He saw the young nurse standing close by who had giving him the news of his best friend.

Then the realization of where he was and what had happened set in.

"Nooooo!" Starsky cried out.

"Oh God Huggy….he can't be…._**he can't be**_!" Starsky cried as he grabbed hold of the collar on Huggy's jacket.

"Please Hug….please tell me he's okay!" Starsky pleaded with the black man.

Huggy looked at him with an overwhelming sadness.

"I-I-I can't Starsk…Hutch is gone….our brother's gone!" Huggy started to sob as well.

Starsky buried his head into Huggy's chest and wept uncontrollably.

Dobey pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his eyes as well.

"Let it out Starsk…..just get it all out!" Huggy said softly as he rested his chin in Starsky's curls.

It took Starsky several minutes before he was finally able to compose himself enough to speak.

"I-I-I wanna' see him Hug…I wanna see Hutch!" Starsky said in between sobs.

"Nurse?" Huggy asked the young nurse standing nearby.

"Of course" she said compassionately.

"H-He's…your friend is right inside here!" she said as she motioned towards the O.R.

Huggy helped Starsky to his feet.

He waited until his friend was steady enough on his feet before he started to lead him into the O.R.

"Come on Starsk…let's go see Hutch" Huggy said softly as Huggy kept a firm hold around Starsky's waist.

Dobey started to follow as well.

As they made their way into the operating room they spotted a body on the table covered in a bloody sheet and Starsky froze.

Huggy looked at Dobey then back at Starsky.

Starsky's face was as white as the sheet covering the body that laid there.

"You okay?" Huggy asked his friend as he kept a tight hold on him moving closer to the body.

Starsky stopped the other two men.

"Hug…Cap'n….if ya' don't mind…I'd like to be alone with him" Starsky choked.

"Sure Starsk...we understand!" Huggy whispered softly as he released his hold on the dark haired man before stepping back out of the room with Dobey.

Starsky stood in the cold sterile room gazing down at the covered figure for quite some time before he was able to gather up enough nerve to move closer.

"Oh God Hutch!" he cried out.

His body was telling him to run off in the other direction but his heart was telling him to see it through as he slowly raised a shaky hand out grasping the corner of the bloody sheet.

Starsky paused then took a deep breath before pulling the sheet back.

"Jesus!" Starsky exclaimed as he clutched the side of the operating table.

"Officer Starsky!" a voice called out from the doorway.

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding!" the voice added.

Starsky looked at the doctor as he entered the room.

"You're telling me!" Starsky shouted as he looked at the face of the man under the sheet who was definitely not Hutch.

"I am truly sorry Officer…the nurse that informed you about your friend was just changing shifts and things got a little confusing!" the doctor apologized.

"Just tell me where Hutch is!" Starsky replied, trying desperately to keep it together.

"We are prepping him for surgery as we speak!" the doctor informed him.

"Prepping him for….you mean Hutch is alive?" Starsky asked the doctor in a voice filled with hope.

"At the present…yes…but we have to move quickly…he's in critical condition!" the doctor stated.

"He received one bullet wound to the chest and two others to the abdomen…he's lost a lot of blood…but there's still hope!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Doc…I gotta' see!" Starsky ried out.

"I'm sorry Detective Starsky…there isn't time..we have to…" the doctor started to say before Starsky interrupted.

"Please Doc…just for a second…that's all I need!" Starsky pleaded.

The doctor could clearly see that Starsky was extremely upset over his friend.

He sighed and replied "Very well…but only for a few minutes!"

Starsky smiled through the pain.

"Thanks Doc….where is he?" Starsky asked.

"He's off to the right here" the doctor informed him as he led the way.

When Starsky saw the blond his heart leaped from his chest.

Hutch was lying flat out on the table covered in blood.

His bare chest was exposed revealing the nasty wounds to his upper half and he had tubes and IV's running in and out of him everywhere.

One of the nurses had just administered anesthesia as Starsky quickly walked over to him.

He was surprised to see that the blond was conscious.

As Hutch gasped in pain he looked over at Starsky.

The heart monitor quickly hastened its beeps when he noticed his friend standing above him.

"SSStarskkk" Hutch called out as he tried to raise his hand up to touch Starsky's arm.

Starsky quickly grasped it in midair squeezing it tightly.

"Hey Buddy!" Starsky said trying to force a smile.

"Starsk…I'm so sorry….everything….turned to…shit…between us!" Hutch told his friend through the intense pain.

"Shhhh….don't talk…besides I'm the one who should be apologizing…not you!" Starsky replied.

"Bella…s-s-she's dead Starsk!" Hutch informed the dark haired man as a tear ran down the corner of his eye.

"I know Buddy" Starsky said softly as he brushed the tear away.

"You…okay?" the blond asked his friend.

"Me….you got things a little messed up Pal…you're the one laying here" Starsky replied making an attempt to smile.

"Yeah….guess I zigged when…I should have…zagged!" Hutch laughed before a wave of pain overcame him making him cry out.

"Easy Hutch…just try to relax….that gas they just gave you will kick in shortly _**Partner**_!" Starsky said as Hutch's nails tug into Starsky's hand drawing blood.

"_**Partner**_….you sure…'bout that?" Hutch asked taking short breaths.

"From here on out….you're gonna always be Babe….you always were…we just kinda' got lost there for a little while" Starsky said, his voice full of emotion.

Hutch smiled then closed his eyes as another sharp pain cut through him.

He held his breath until the pain subsided.

"Easy Babe…just breath…that's it Pal!" Starsky said soothingly.

"Sure missed you callin' me that…SStarskkk!" Hutch replied.

"Yeah well…get use to it Blondie…cause when you get out of here you're gonna' hear it a lot!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch smiled again but the smile quickly faded.

"I'm scared Starsk!" Hutch admitted.

"Scared…what's there to be scared about…they deal with this stuff all the time…a couple of stitches here and there…you'll be up and around in no time!" Starsky said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Yeah….I've told you before…you're a lousy liar!" Hutch's speech was finally starting to slur.

Starsky chuckled.

"Go to sleep you big lummox…I'll see ya' when ya' wake up…Partner!" Starsky whispered to the blond.

Hutch slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on his lips.

Three and a half hours had passed from the time they started to operate on Hutch.

Starsky, Huggy and Dobey waited not so patiently in the waiting room for the outcome.

After a while Starsky began to doze off.

As he laid stretched out on the hard sofa thoughts of Hutch began to creep through his head.

He kept visualizing their argument when the blond told him he had slept with Isabella or at least he thought he had.

Starsky could hear his own angry words echoing over and over in his head.

"You're dead to me…dead to me…dead to me!"

Starsky thrashed about in his sleep crying out softly "No….Hutch….no!"

"Starsky….Starsk wake up!" Huggy said as he gently shook his friend's shoulder.

Starsky suddenly bolted upright.

"Hutch!" he cried out.

"Easy Starsk…you were having a bad dream!" Huggy said softly as he consoled the dark haired man.

Starsky rubbed his hands across his eyes and face.

"More like a nightmare Hug!" Starsky exclaimed as he stood up trying to shake it off.

"How long was I out?" he asked Huggy.

"Twenty…twenty five minutes!" Huggy guessed.

Starsky looked at his watch.

"They've been in there close to four hours…how much longer is this gonna' take?" Starsky said loudly as he started to pace back and forth.

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer" Dobey said as he glanced at his watch as well.

Just then the attending physician walked into the waiting room.

Starsky hurried to meet him.

Afraid to speak Starsky stood there silently holding his breath.

"He's out of surgery….amazingly none of his vital organs were damaged….his vital signs are good…now all we can do is wait!" the doctor informed the three men.

Starsky allowed himself to breath.

"How soon will you know if he's gonna' be okay? Starsky asked the doctor with pleading eyes.

"The next forty eight hours will be the most critical…after that we should have a better idea of his condition!" the doctor stated.

"But he's strong….in good physical condition and he appears to be a fighter…so we'll hope for the best!" the doctor added as he placed a comforting hand on Starsky arm.

"Yeah…..can I see him Doc?" Starsky asked the physician.

"Certainly….he's in the intensive care unit…it's right this way" the doctor said as he motioned for Starsky to follow him.

Starsky turned back to Dobey and Huggy and they both gave him an encouraging smile and nod before he headed off to follow the doctor.

The doctor led Starsky into the room where his friend laid, smiled then exited leaving Starsky alone with the blond.

Starsky slowly walked over to Hutch.

The beeping of the heart monitor was a comforting sound to Starsky's ears.

Starsky noticed how pale his friend was as he laid there so quiet and still, a huge contrast to the way the blond normally was, so full of life and vigor.

Starsky listened to the beeping sounds that omitted from monitor and watch the screen that displayed his friend's heart rhythms, almost mesmerized.

Then slowly he raised his hand and gently placed it on Hutch's chest in the area of his heart.

He knew what the machine was telling him was accurate but he needed to physically feel it for himself.

When he felt his partners heart beating under his hand he raised his head in a silent prayer and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

He then pulled a nearby chair up to the blond's bedside and began his all-night vigil.

Starsky awoke several hours later with a kink in his neck from sleeping in the hard chair.

He gazed over at the blond who was still unconscious then stood up from the chair and stretched his tired and stiff muscles.

Starsky then walked over to the window and look out into the day.

The sun was just starting to shine.

Starsky rubbed his face and yawned.

"Heyyyy" came a quiet voice from the blond's bed.

Starsky looked over at his friend.

"Hutch?" Starsky said with doubt in his voice, not convinced he wasn't hearing things.

"Hi Buddy" Hutch said softly, his voice very raspy.

"Hutch….you're awake!" Starsky exclaimed as he rushed to his friend's side.

Hutch's eyes opened then closed.

"Mmmmm" Hutch moaned.

He then forced his eyes open again and took a much needed long look at his best friend.

"You look…terrible" Hutch slurred.

"Yeah well…you know…this isn't exactly the Holiday Inn!" Starsky said with a smile as he sat back down in the chair.

"Then go home…get some sleep" Hutch said drowsily.

"Well…I would of but ya' see….there was this big blond dummy I was sorta' keepin' an eye on and…." Starsky started to say jokingly.

As Starsky was talking Hutch wearily raised his hand and held it out to his friend.

Starsky immediately choked up, unable to finish he quickly took the offered hand into his and smiled a crooked tear filled smile.

Hutch's eyes drooped heavily as he fought to keep them open.

"Starsk…I'm so sorry…'bout Isa…bella…never meant…for….happen" Hutch said sleepily, his words intermittent.

Starsky could clearly see the blond was fighting to stay awake.

"Shhhh…I know Pal…I know" Starsky whispered softly.

"Don't fight it Babe…just close your eyes and go to sleep…we've got all the time in the world to talk about it" Starsky words were soothing to the blond as he smiled then drifted off.

Starsky walked out into the hallway then leaned heavily against the nearby wall.

Huggy had just stopped back into the hospital and with seeing his Starsky's actions he went to his friend's side.

"Starsk?" Huggy said in a concerned tone as he placed his hand on Starsky's forearm.

Starsky sighed then placed his head back, resting it on the wall.

"I think he's gonna' be okay Hug….I think everything is gonna' be okay!" Starsky exclaimed with a weary smile.

The next few days passed by quickly and Hutch's condition continued to improve.

He was moved out of ICU and into a private room.

Starsky found himself spending most of his free time with the blond as he recuperated.

He was seated by his friend's bedside one morning when there was a knock on the opened door.

"Is this Hutchinson Manor?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Hey…Teddy!" Hutch called out when he saw his recently old partner standing outside the door.

Starsky turned and smiled at the man.

Tedd walked into the room and over to Starsky and Hutch.

Hutch held out his hand and the other man shook it.

"How ya' feeling Hutch?" Tedd asked the blond.

"Better every day Tedd…thanks!" Hutch stated with a smile.

"Starsky" Tedd said as he shook his hand as well.

"How are ya' Tedd?" Starsky asked in a friendly tone.

"Well…other than the fact that I'm minus a great partner…I'm doing alright!" Tedd stated as he glanced over at Hutch.

Hutch smiled at the man then at Starsky.

"Speaking of which Tedd…have you heard anything about your new assignment?" Hutch asked.

"Well you ain't gonna' believe this but it's your old

partner Starsky….Hatchfield!" Tedd informed them.

"You're kidding me….that's terrific….isn't it Hutch?"

Starsky asked the blond with a smile on his face.

"Sure is Starsk!" Hutch replied.

"Martin and Hatch….it's gotta' nice ring to it" Starsky said jokingly.

Hutch simply nodded and smiled.

"Well I gotta' get going…just wanted to stop in and see how you were doing and to thank you for everything Hutch…I learned a lot in the short time we partnered together!" Tedd said sincerely as he shook Hutch's hand again.

"Good seeing you Teddy…take care of yourself…you need anything…I'm only a phone call away!" Hutch said, his voice showing the fondness he had for the young man.

Tedd nodded to Starsky and Starsky waved back as he walked out the door.

"Hell of a nice kid!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Seems to be!" Starsky replied as they watched the man leave.

Starsky could see a look of concern on the blond's face for the young cop.

"Hey…he's gonna be fine…Hatch is a great cop!" Starsky said as he squeezed Hutch's thigh.

"Yeah…I know….anyway…what's Dobey got you working on these days?" Hutch asked his friend.

"Ahhh…you know…the usual…a couple of burglaries …some trouble down by the docks…nothin' too exciting!" Starsky informed the blond.

"Yeah well you keep it that way until I get outta' here okay?" Hutch replied as he patted his friend's arm.

Starsky smiled.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Hutch spoke again.

"Starsk…you know we really haven't had the chance to talk about what happened!" Hutch started off.

"No we really haven't!" Starsky replied as he started to squirm in his seat.

"What makes us act like total idiots when it comes to the opposite sex?" Hutch asked his friend.

Starsky just looked at his friend.

"I mean think about it Starsk….I'd lay down my life for you in a heartbeat…you mean more to me than anyone else I know…but yet when it comes to woman…we'd rather tear each other's throats out then let the other one be happy….why?" Hutch added, looking at his friend, waiting for a reply.

"You were never that way with Terry Hutch…you loved Terry…in fact you doted on her as much as I did!" Starsky said as he thought of the woman.

"Yeah but Terry was different Starsk…she was something special…the real deal!" Hutch said with a smile, thinking of the woman as well.

"There you are dummy…ya' just answered your own question!" Starsky exclaimed as he tapped the top of Hutch's head with his finger.

"Those other woman…Isabella…Kira…hell sorry to say even Gillian to some degree…they were never _**the real deal**_…that's why you or I would always step in and sabotaged things…we didn't want the other to get hurt…we wanted to show the other what those women were really like cause we'd be too blind to see for ourselves at the time…and you doing that for me makes me cherish what we have between us even more!" Starsky said solemnly.

Hutch smiled sullenly.

Hutch held out his hand and Starsky took it, squeezing it tight.

"I love ya' Starsky…..do ya' think we can remember that the next time….that there isn't no her in me and thee?" Hutch asked his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Not gonna' be a next time Babe" Starsky replied a matter of factually.

They both were silent again before Hutch added.

"One more thing Starsk" Hutch said.

"What's that?" Starsky asked.

"When the time does come…promise me you'll ask _**me **_to be your best man!" Hutch continued.

"Ain't nobody else I want standing beside me up there at that altar other than you Pal…uhhhh other than my bride to be of course!" Starsky stuttered.

"Wheww…glad you clarified that partner!" Hutch replied with laughed.

It was another four weeks before Hutch was finally released from the hospital.

The doctor gave him the okay but only if he had someone to stay with him during his recuperation at home, naturally Starsky agreed.

Starsky pulled up in front of Venice Place, quickly jumped out and hurried to Hutch's side of the car.

He opened the car door and helped the blond out.

"Easy does it Hutch…nice and slow big guy!" Starsky said as he slowly assisted Hutch up the steps to his apartment.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs Hutch was spent.

"Hard to believe….that just walking…up them damn stairs…would wear me out!" Hutch exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hang on Hutch…will be inside in a sec!" Starsky said as he cast a worried look at his partner while trying to unlock the door and hold Hutch up at the same time.

"Okay…here we go Hutch…let's get you inside before you fall down and I have to try and pick you up!" Starsky replied as he helped the blond into the living room and onto the sofa.

Hutch collapsed onto the sofa and breathed a sigh of relief as he laid his head back.

"You okay Blintz? Starsky asked the blond with concern.

Hutch could see the worry in his partner's eyes.

"I'm fine Starsk…just need a minute to catch my breath that's all!" Hutch said trying to console his worried friend.

"Let me get you a glass of water!" Starsky said as he hurried into the kitchen.

He took a glass from the cabinet and filled it from the faucet.

"What would you like for dinner?" Starsky called out from the kitchen.

I was sorta' thinkin' maybe a pot roast and a nice salad!" Starsky added as he walked back into the living room.

He gazed down at his friend and noticed he was sound asleep.

"Alright…pot roast it is then" Starsky said with a smile as he watched his friend sleep.

"Uh-ah…no way Blondie…you are not sleeping on the couch…you'll wake up all stiff and sore and in a bad mood!" Starsky exclaimed.

Starsky shook his friend's shoulder gently "Come on Hutch wake up Buddy!"

Hutch opened his eyes.

"What?" Hutch asked.

"You…you're going to bed…right now…let's go!" Starsky insisted as he started to pull his friend up.

"I don't wanna' go to bed!" Hutch whined.

"Listen to you…you sound like a two year old…come on get up!" Starsky repeated his demand.

"Okay Mom…I'm going…I'm going!" Hutch mocked his partner.

"If this is what it's going to be like for the next three to four weeks I'm praying for a speedy recovery!" Hutch exclaimed as he allowed Starsky to help him into the bedroom.

"You need help getting out of your clothes?" Starsky asked.

"In your dreams Buddy!" Hutch replied.

He started to pull his sweater up over his head wincing with the least little movement as his arm got stuck in the sleeve.

Starsky stood there watching Hutch going to battle with his wardrobe then reached out to help the blond.

"Really Starsk…I got this okay!" Hutch shouted.

"Alright…alright ya' big meanie…do it yourself then…I'll call ya' when dinners ready!" Starsky said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

He went back into the kitchen and started to prepare their evening meal.

As he stuck his head inside the refrigerator he heard his partner yell from the inside the bedroom "**Starsky**!"

Starsky quickly slammed the refrigerator door and took off for the bedroom.

He threw open the door and rushed inside the room.

"What is it?" Starsky exclaimed as his heart raced.

"Okay…I guess I do need your help!" Hutch mumbled from under his sweater.

Starsky looked at his partner and rolled his eyes.

Hutch was standing there with his sweater completely twisted around his head.

"Uh-Huh…you can do it yourself can ya'!" Starsky said with a smirk making fun of the blond.

"Come on Starsk!" Hutch said loudly.

"Come on Starsk what?" Starsky mocked.

"Please…it hurts Starsk!" Hutch mumbled from under the sweater.

"Oh alright ya' big dummy!" Starsky said as he started to unwrap him from the sweater.

"How in the world did you ever get this on in the first place and how did you get it all twisted up like this?" Starsky exclaimed as he tugged on the sleeve.

"The nurse at the hospital helped me and she was a hell of a lot more gentle then you are let me tell you…ouch..ouch..ouch!" Hutch hissed as the garment came up over his head exposing his face and the bandages around his torso.

Starsky could see tears of pain in the blond's eyes.

"You okay?" Starsky asked in a concerned voice as he tossed the sweater on the bed.

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…I'll live…thanks Starsk!" Hutch replied as he slowly sat down on the bed.

Starsky pulled back the covers on Hutch's bed.

"Get some rest…I'll wake you in a couple of hours!" Starsky said as he held the covers up so the blond could craw under them.

"Ohhhh…it feels good to be in my own bed!" Hutch said wearily as he laid down on the mattress and placed his head on the pillow.

Starsky covered his friend up and slowly made his way out of the room as Hutch promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Hutch was in the bathroom as Starsky was busy tidying up the bedroom when he spied the box beside the bed and its spilled contents beside it.

Huthchinson you're such a slob!" Starsky said to himself as he reached down to pick the items up.

He froze when he saw that the contents contained numerous pictures of Isabella and Hutch.

Starsky slowly sat down on the bed and started flipping through the photos.

Most of the pictures were of the couple vacationing in different locations but always arm in arm and looking very happy and very much in love.

He then spotted the little black box and nervously reached in and pulled it out.

Starsky had his back to the bathroom door and he turned around and glanced over in that direction then back again to the tiny box he held in his hand.

He slowly opened the box and took out the ring noticing the inscription inside.

"Bella…love always…Ken!" Starsky said softly as he read the inscription.

"He was gonna' ask her to marry him?" Starsky posed the question to himself in a whisper.

Starsky sighed as he placed the ring back in the box.

He started going back through the photographs again and found one of just Isabella.

Starsky caught his breath, astounded by her beauty.

He wiped a lonely tear from his cheek as he sat there mesmerized by Isabella's picture.

"She's not that easy to get over is she?" Hutch said softly from the doorway.

Starsky jumped up startled by the blond's sudden appearance tossing the photos back into the box like he was a child who was just caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"I-I'm sorry Hutch…I didn't mean to…" Starsky started to apologize.

"It's okay Starsk…you can look at them…I don't mind!" Hutch replied with a gentle smile.

Hutch walked over to his friend and they both sat down on the bed as Hutch placed his arm around Starsky's shoulder.

Starsky reached back into the box and pulled out the picture of Isabella he had just been looking at before Hutch walked in.

"This is my favorite!" Starsky said with a smile.

"Yeah…beautiful!" Hutch replied as he looked at the photo.

Starsky sat there gazing down at the photo as Hutch kept his arm draped around him.

"Oh God I loved her Hutch" Starsky cried out.

Hutch placed his forehead on Starsky's cheek.

"Even after all the fucking shit she put us through…and all the pain she caused you….God help me I loved her!" Starsky started to weep.

His whole body shook with every sob he made and Hutch pulled his close.

"I know Buddy…I know!" Hutch whispered softly as he held his friend tightly, his lips buried in his friends dark curls.

Another week had past and Hutch was still in Starsky's care and they were starting to get on each other's nerves.

"Starsky why don't you go into work for a couple of hours I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a while!" Hutch told his partner.

"What if you need something while I'm out?" Starsky replied.

"You're only a phone call away…please…for my sanity and yours…get out of here!" Hutch pleaded.

"You don't sound very grateful ya' know!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Starsk…you know I love ya'…and I appreciate everything you're doing for me but you're driving up the wall!" Hutch said rather directly.

"I'm driving you up the wall…this hasn't exactly been no spring picnic for me either!" Starsky replied.

"Starsk…you gotta stop being such a mother hen…you're smothering me…now please go to work…go to the park…go to the beach…I don't care…just get outta' here for a while okay?" Hutch said.

"Are you sure you're gonna' be okay?" Starsky asked his friend.

"Yes…I promise you I'll be fine…besides Katie is coming over to change my bandages and…" Hutch started to explain.

"Nurse Katie…the cute little brunette with the cute little…" Starsky butted in.

"That's the one!" Hutch smirked.

"Boy…some guys have all the luck!" Starsky whined.

"Now Starsk…it's strictly professional…nothing else!" Hutch exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Starsky.

"Yeah I bet!" Starsky added as he grabbed his coat.

"You call me if you need anything I'll be at the precinct!" Starsky informed the blond.

"Goodbye Starsk!" Hutch said as he made his way into the bedroom.

Starsky had only been gone less than an hour when Hutch heard a light tapping on the door.

Hutch rose stiffly from the chair he was sitting in and answered the knock.

"Hello Katie!" Hutch said with a smile to the nurse as he motioned for her to enter the apartment.

"Hello Ken!" she replied as she stepped inside carrying a load of medical supplies.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked the blond.

"Oh okay I guess…a little tired I suppose!" Hutch answered back.

"Why don't you have a seat Ken!" the nurse said as she placed her bag on the coffee table and pulled out her stethoscope.

"Can I get you to unbutton your shirt for me?" she asked.

Hutch obeyed.

Hutch drew a deep breath as the cold stethoscope touched his bare skin causing the nurse to smile.

She listened intently.

"Take a deep breath for me!" she ordered.

Hutch inhaled deeply.

"And again!" she added.

Hutch took another deep breath as she listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Sounds good Ken!" the nurse said with a smile.

She then checked his pulse and was pleased with that as well.

"Okay…let's get those bandages changed shall we?" she said as she reached into her bag for the necessary supplies.

Hutch stood up and took off his shirt.

He watched her closely as she started to cut away the old bandages.

Hutch thought she was very attractive, a dark haired beauty with huge dark brown eyes.

She could sense that he was looking at her with those amazing blue eyes and resisted the urge to look up at him for fear that her hands would start shaking.

Hutch could tell she was nervous and smiled.

He thought to himself "I should ask her out sometime after this is all over…I wonder if she'd say yes?"

She finished cutting away the bandages and stepped back to examine the blond's wounds.

The idea of asking her out quickly diminished as he looked down at the ugly red scars on his chest and stomach.

"Jesus Christ!" Hutch said loudly, not expecting to see the extent of scarring on his skin.

He had to grab the arm of the chair to steady himself.

She gently brushed her fingers across his freshly scarred red skin and smiled.

"It's actually healing quite well Ken!" she replied trying to reassure him.

Hutch looked away sickened by what he saw.

Katie reached into her bag again and pulled out a jar.

"This should help with the scarring!" she said as she opened the jar and started to apply the cream to his chest.

"I must look pretty hideous to you!" Hutch said loathing himself.

"Ken don't be silly…I promise you the scarring will diminish over time!" she replied trying to sooth his fears.

This time she did look deep into his eyes and her heart raced.

She quickly looked away blushing.

"Ahhh….I think we should leave the bandages off from here on out…you'll heal much more quickly!" she informed him.

Just then the door opened and Starsky walked into the room.

"Well…there's my favorite nurse…Katie whatta' ya' say you ditch this clown and…." Starsky started to say but stopped short when he saw Hutch's exposed chest.

Starsky gasped in shock and his face suddenly drained of all color.

Hutch immediately became self-conscious of his injuries and reached for his shirt as Starsky quickly diverted his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

He placed his hand on the kitchen counter and buried his face into his forearm as he tried to steady himself.

Hutch looked over at his friend then back at Katie.

"Katie….I can finish putting this on!" Hutch said as he took the jar from the nurse.

"Sure Ken" Katie said politely as she looked over at Starsky who was clearly upset.

"I'll be back in a couple of days to check up on you…don't hesitate to call me if you need anything in the meantime!" she said with a smile as she gathered up her things.

"Goodbye David!" she called out from across the room.

"Starsky did not respond.

"Goodbye Ken" she said softly to the blond as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you" Hutch said with a slight smile as the woman walked out of the apartment.

Hutch softly closed the door then turned back to look at his partner.

He sighed heavily as he walked over to his partner's side.

"You okay?" Hutch asked his friend.

Starsky kept his head down.

"Hey…talk to me" Hutch said softly as he placed his hand on Starsky's arm.

"I'm sorry….I just wasn't expecting to see…it just kinda' floored me ya' know?" Starsky said apologetically.

"Yeah…I know" Hutch replied, squeezing Starsky's arm.

Starsky still refused to meet Hutch gaze.

"Starsk…look at me" Hutch said to his partner.

Starsky hesitated then slowly turned in Hutch's direction.

He looked into the blond's eyes then down to his chest that the unbuttoned shirt left exposed.

Hutch could see traces of tears in his friend's eyes.

"Hey Buddy…it's gonna be okay…Katie said the wounds were healing nicely and there should be minimal scarring!" Hutch said trying to sound upbeat enough to assure his friend and himself.

"Yeah" was all Starsky could say as he stared at the blond's chest, the color still absent from his face.

"Christ Starsky….can you at least try to look like you're not gonna' vomit when you look at me!" Hutch said abruptly as he quickly turned away from Starsky and headed for the door.

"Where ya' going?" Starsky shouted after Hutch as he quickly tried to pull himself together.

"Out!" Hutch shouted back as he opened the door.

"You can't go out….not in your condition!" Starsky replied as he raced after his friend.

"Fuck off Starsky…leave me the hell alone!" Hutch said angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

"Dammit Hutch…come on already!" Starsky shouted as he tore open the door and took off after the blond.

He watched Hutch as he struggled to walk down the steps of his apartment building.

"Hutch just come back inside so we can talk!" Starsky pleaded with his friend.

"I don't wanna' talk…I wanna' be left alone…can't you get that through that thick skull of yours?" Hutch shouted back angrily as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Starsky paused at the bottom of the steps as he watched Hutch begin to walk down the street.

"Why do you have to be such a horse's ass Hutchinson?" Starsky whispered under his breath.

Hutch knew as soon as he started walking away from the apartment building that he made a huge mistake.

His breathing was already becoming labored and he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest but his stubbornness was getting the best of him and he continued to push on.

Starsky kept a watchful eye on the blond as he followed close behind but still far enough away to give Hutch his space.

He could see that Hutch's steps were beginning to falter.

Hutch's shirt was still unbuttoned and it flapped in the breeze exposing his bare chest and the angry wounds.

Passer-byers looked at the blond's injuries and gasped.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Hutch bellowed to the onlookers who quickly diverted their eyes.

Starsky heard his friend comment and shook his head.

He watched as the blond stopped and steadied himself against the side of a nearby building.

He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest when he watched his friend slowly slide down the length of the building landing solidly on the sidewalk below.

Starsky was at Hutch's side in an instant.

He sat down beside the blond not saying a word.

Hutch sat there trying to catch his breath every intake of breath causing him to wince with pain.

Starsky looked at his friend with concern.

"So…is this…where…you tell me….I told you so?" Hutch said as he gasped for air.

Starsky just frowned.

"Hard to believe…I use to jog…around this block…..in one minute flat….and now….I can't even walk fifty feet before….damn near having a heart attack!" Hutch said somberly.

Starsky placed his arm around Hutch and squeezed his shoulder.

"You will again Partner….you just gotta' give yourself sometime!" Starsky said encouragingly.

"If I can do it you can do it!" Starsky added.

Starsky's comment made Hutch think back to the time when Starsky was dealing with a similar issue after his shooting in the police garage.

Starsky felt like he'd never feel like a whole person again and he started pushing Hutch away just like Hutch was doing to him now.

Hutch leaned his head back against the building and sighed heavily, thankful for the man sitting beside him on the dirty sidewalk and he smiled slightly.

They sat in silence for several minutes as people walked around them and stared.

When Hutch had his breathing somewhat under control Starsky stood up and held out his hand.

"Let's go home you big dummy!" Starsky said with a smile.

Hutch returned the smile and extended his hand as Starsky pulled him up onto his feet.

He could tell Hutch was exhausted so he placed his hand around the blond's waist and pulled his arm around his own shoulder.

"How 'bout you lean on me for a change!" Starsky said as they slowly started to walk back to Hutch's apartment.

Later that night as Hutch was lying in bed listening to the clock on the wall he heard a noise at the doorway and looked over to see Starsky staring in at him.

Starsky didn't say anything he just stood there waiting for Hutch to speak first.

"What is it Starsk?" Hutch finally asked softly.

Starsky slowly walked into the room and hesitated before responding.

"Can I see them again Hutch?" Starsky asked quietly referring to Hutch scars.

"Starsk….just go to bed" Hutch whispered too tired to deal with his partners request.

"Please Hutch" Starsky pleaded sounding like a little boy.

Hutch looked up at his partner and sighed.

"Alright but you gotta' promise me afterwards you'll go to bed and let me get some sleep!" Hutch said only slightly annoyed.

Starsky nodded.

Hutch sat up from the bed and pulled off his tee shirt throwing it aside.

"See…now are you happy?" Hutch said as he held his arms out to his side so Starsky could get a good view of his chest and stomach.

This time Starsky did not turn away.

He slowly sat down on the bed beside Hutch and stared at his friends wounds almost transfixed.

Hutch suddenly felt awkward and started to put his shirt back on but Starsky stopped him.

"Wait a second" Starsky whispered.

Hutch stopped and looked over at Starsky.

Then Starsky slowly raised his hand and placed it on Hutch's chest wounds running his fingers across the raised skin where the stitches once were.

Hutch just kept looking at his friend.

"Just three more inches and it would have been all over!" Starsky whispered more to himself than Hutch.

He then traced his fingers over three inches and stopped.

Hutch continued to watch him as he found himself taking a deep breath.

Starsky then placed his open palm against Hutch chest and closed his eyes when he felt Hutch's heart beating under his hand.

Hutch could feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

"I'm still here Buddy" Hutch whispered softly.

A smile came across Starsky face as he sat there with his eyes still closed feeling Hutch's chest moving in and out.

He sat there for several seconds more before finally lower his hand and getting up from the bed.

"Goodnight Hutch!" Starsky said as he walked over to the door.

"Night Buddy!" Hutch replied as he laid back down on the bed.

"Oh…and one more thing Hutch….you'll always be beautiful…ain't no amount of scars ever gonna' take that away from you!" Starsky added tenderly.

Hutch was too choked up to reply, he could only smile loving at his partner as he watched him walk out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

It was another three months before Hutch was fit for active duty and after the third week back Dobey called both him and Starsky into his office.

"I have a new assignment for you guys….The Daily Sun want's one of their people to ride along with you two on some of your calls…there doing a feature story on the Bay City Police Depart and they asked for my two finest!" Dobey informed them.

Starsky smiled at their captain then grinned at Hutch.

"You hear that Hutch…his two finest!" Starsky said with a huge smile.

Hutch nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah well unfortunately they didn't want to do it so you two were my next choice!" Dobey said jokingly.

Starsky frowned at his superiors attempt at a joke while Hutch snickered.

Just then there was a knock at Dobey's office door and a beautiful red head walked in.

"Hello Captain Dobey…I'm Rebecca Kensington from The Daily Sun!" she said politely as she held out her hand.

Hutch looked at Starsky then back at the woman.

She then turned her attention to them and offered her hand.

Without a word Hutch looked straight into Starsky's eyes and Starsky immediately read his mind.

"_Remember no more Me and Thee and Her…only Me and Thee!"_

They both got up simultaneously and without shaking her hand or acknowledging her in any way they both said at the same time to their superior "_**No thanks Cap'n**_!" and walked out the door.

As the two men walked out of the precinct and towards the waiting Torino Starsky said to his partner "We did just do the right thing…right?"

"Of course we did Starsk!" Hutch assured him as his thoughts drifted back to the red head and her curvy figure.

"Me and Thee Buddy!" Hutch said as he slapped his partner on the back.

"Ya' know Hutch…you and I…we'll probably go down in history as two of the most famous police detectives ever to grace this planet!" Starsky said passionately.

"Oh yeah…ya' think so huh?" Hutch replied.

"Yeah…they'll probably wanna' make a movie about us…or better yet…maybe we'll have a hit television show!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch just simply rolled his eyes as he started to climb inside the car.

"No really…and after thirty or forty years or so they'll probably want to honor us with some kind of tribute thing!" Starsky said getting excited.

"Yeah and maybe you can give them a ride in your striped tomato!" Hutch said jokingly.

"Sure…why not…I bet people will probably come from all over the world just to honor us!" Starsky added.

"Yeah…dream on chump!" Hutch replied.

"It could happen ya' know!" Starsky said.

"Starsky…shut up and get in the car will ya'" Hutch said as he climbed into the passenger's seat and closed the car door smiling at his dopey friend.


End file.
